Hushed Memories
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Set after Ending E - A new challenge awaits 9S and 2B as the two androids attempt in vain to recover what was lost. Along the way, they'll discover what's left in the world after all sense of purpose has been stripped from it. And in so doing, they may perhaps discover what it means to finally be free.
1. Chapter 1

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He awoke to see her staring back at him amidst a field of rubble.

9S' startup sequence usually involved a lot more diagnostics. Disconnected as he clearly was from the YoRHa main server, he lacked the bitrate he would have needed to complete the full sequence of regulation procedures, though Pod 153's mechanized voice continued to echo in his ear as it ran a brief overview of his systems.

"Good morning, 9S," the Pod said as it hovered somewhere over his head. "All systems functioning nominally."

He ignored the Pod's voice. His eyes were focused on his partner, who had still not spoken a word.

"2B…" he said to her.

Her gaze was haunting as she stared back at him, her black cloth visor hanging from her open palm as it caught gently in the breeze. She stared at him with an inquisitiveness he was not used to seeing from her, an intensity in her eyes that commanded his undivided attention. He was not used to seeing her uncovered eyes in general; perhaps her eyes were always this fierce. Either way, for whatever reason, 9S felt that he was unable to look away.

Could this really be her? He had watched his partner die at the hands of A2 in the ensuing chaos after the virus had compromised the Bunker. In the days since that happened, he had not relented his pursuit – both of the machines that still walked the planet, and of the rogue YoRHa unit who had silenced his companion.

He swallowed hard, still sitting across from 2B on the concrete surface of what appeared to be one of the ruined buildings surrounding the city. He had encountered dozens of 2B units in the Machine Tower, and slaughtered them all. He had no reason to think that this 2B would be any different. He waited for her to make a move on him, though the fact that she had removed her visor, or that she had not destroyed him while he slept gave him pause.

Whoever this 2B unit was, she was different from the others.

Pod 153 had been droning on continuously this whole time as 9S ignored it. Swallowing hard, he prepared to give the Pod an order to run a diagnostic on 2B, but was pre-empted when the android who resembled his partner finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

9S felt something ice cold grip his android heart. All at once, he began to pour over his memory banks. The copies he had fought in the tower had been given no voices. That this one spoke was promising in and of itself. That she seemed to display no memory of him, however…

"I'm…YoRHa Unit 9S," he said, his voice lilting unexpectedly. "Do you…not recognize me?"

2B slowly turned her head around to inspect her surroundings, displaying the same level of passive disinterest conveyed with the same intense gaze she had been leveling at him moments ago.

"No," reported simply and indifferently. "Where am I?"

9S opened his mouth before closing it again. Snapping his head back at to his Pod, he stammered out a helpless request.

"Pod," he blurted out. "What's going on?"

Pod 153 responded with the utmost patience.

"As I have been attempting to explain to you, 9S," it said cordially. "Following the destruction of the Machine Tower, Units 9S and 2B were recovered, as was Pod 042. Subsequently, their memories were restored from local backups from within Pod 042 and myself. Reactivation commenced soon afterwards. Unit 2B regained consciousness approximately six minutes before you, 9S."

9S was silent. If Pod 153's report was at all accurate, the sheer number of protocols that had been violated prior to his reactivation were astronomical. Completely overlooking the fact that Pod 153 had referred to itself as 'myself,' which went against their own hard-line programming, the idea of YoRHa units' memories being stored in a Pod's memory banks violated so many regulations that it boggled his mind.

Then again, YoRHa was gone. The protocols that bound them were of little consequence anymore. Still, the fact that the Pods had gone against this protocol at all was unbelievable. He had not expected to come out of the tower alive, and certainly not with an intact of copy of 2B at his side.

Unfortunately this did not address the concern of her memories.

"What's happening to 2B?" he demanded, staring at his Pod as his partner turned her head this way and that, inspecting her surroundings with suspicious intensity.

"Unknown," Pod 153 supplied unhelpfully.

2B returned her gaze to 9S, causing his heart to leap into his throat. Her gaze was so intense that he could look nowhere else when her eyes fell upon him.

"Where am I?" she repeated her previous question, a bit more forcefully.

It was all 9S could do to respond.

"You're…we're…somewhere in the city ruins," he stammered. "On a building, not far from the Resistance Camp."

2B blinked with uncertainty.

"Resistance Camp?" she queried.

9S nodded slowly.

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "2B, don't you…remember anything?"

She blinked again, fixing her gaze at the ground.

"2B…" she said, mouthing the alphanumeric designation between her lips like an unfamiliar morsel of food. "Is this…my name?"

9S's throat was dry, his mouth opening as closing as he attempted to think of a response.

Had she forgotten _everything?_

"P-Pod…?" he whispered, not knowing what else to do.

"Hypothesis: It is possible that there is an error in her memory banks," Pod 153 reported. "Personality module appears to be intact. All memory data present. Likelihood of a systemic memory block due to traumatic interference: highly probable."

9S had to steady himself by bracing his hands against the cold asphalt surface beneath where the two of them lay. Systemic memory block. It was the android equivalent of amnesia, usually brought about by some kind of traumatic experience. While he had no doubt that his partner's experiences certainly qualified in that regard, there was no documented case in the entire YoRHa database of a complete memory recovery.

All at once, the full impact of the situation caught up to him. The Tower, the machines, the truth behind YoRHa, the truth behind the number 2 prototype, and the fact that despite impossible odds, he had come _so_ close to saving 2B, only to be left with an empty shell of the android he loved. He didn't care that his entire purpose was founded on a lie. He didn't care that his partner had only ever been assigned to him in order to kill him should he get too curious. He didn't even care about getting revenge on A2 anymore.

2B was inches from his face. But they may as well have been a million miles apart.

Ripping the visor from his face, he began to weep. He wept for 2B and the future they'd never have together. He wept for the sick, vicious world that had eked them both into this existence, that had seen fit to place them like chess pieces on a board, only to fling that board from the table, scattering any semblance of hope those pieces might ever stand of finding meaning in their existence.

He reached for his partner, took her by the shoulders and pressed her to him, his tears flowing like an open wound. He buried his face into her silver hair, his tears disappearing into the shimmering locks as he embraced her. He wept as he held her there, fingers pressing into her back as she remained unmoving in his arms.

She didn't push him away. But she made no move to return the embrace either.

"What are you doing?" she asked bluntly.

9S nearly choked on his tears. It was like embracing a ghost. The personality was there, the same fire that stoked within his partner's machine heart still roiled like a furnace, the fierce defiance that challenged the world around them remained ever resolute inside her. But that was all that remained of 2B, of the life they had together.

What did they have left in the world? YoRHa was gone. Humanity was one. The Machines who they had been forged to destroy were all but gone from this world. They had no purpose left. No purpose but each other. And it seemed that even this purpose was barely a flickering candle.

"9S?"

Her voice echoed in his ear. So close. So familiar. The name sounded from her tongue as if conforming to muscle memory. The familiar breeze of his name escaping her lips was like a soothing balm.

Perhaps…perhaps not all hope was lost.

"Pod," 9S spoke up. "Earlier, we encountered an E-type unit who had erased her own memories. But those memories were restored when she was presented with something familiar."

"Affirmative," Pod 153 spoke up. "Proposal: Unit 9S should try recounting shared memories with 2B to attempt to restore her memories."

9S continued to hold 2B in his arms, newfound determination in his heart. Right now, 2B may have been a shell of her former self, but she was still alive. He didn't know if he could restore her memories or not. But he knew if there was even a shred of possibility, it was worth a shot.

There would be a lot of ground to cover. But they had all the time in the world now.

"9S?" 2B spoke up again, still sounding confused, her body still unmoving in his arms.

He shuddered. When they had helped the E-type unit recover her own lost memories, they had come at a great cost. The E-type unit had been left in a state of fugue in the wake of her returning memories, the guilt of what she'd done overwhelming her. Perhaps…perhaps it had not been worth remembering, in her case. She had chosen to wipe those memories from her brain. Who were they to take that choice away from her?

Perhaps it was the same for 2B. Perhaps those memories had simply been too painful. Perhaps she had even _chosen_ to wipe those memories from her brain. Perhaps she would even come to hate him, should he find some way to bring those memories back to her.

Still…still, he had to try.

"We'll figure this out," he whispered into her ear. "We'll do whatever we can to get your memories back. And if we can't, well…we'll make it work somehow. But I promise you, 2B. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."

As the two of them sat there, still ensconced in rubble, 9S thought he felt 2B's arms come up to return his embrace. But he knew that this must have simply been his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Anemone stared at the two androids with something akin to disbelief. After everything that had happened in the past days and weeks, the death toll inflicted on androids had been catastrophic. More to the point, she had seen confirmation of the termination of 2B's black box. There was no way that the android she was looking at in that moment was really her.

Then again, she did seem to have a tendency of coming back from the dead.

"Number Two…" she breathed in astonishment.

When 9S and 2B had limped into the remains of the Resistance camp – now a far cry from it had once been, with all the robot attacks as well as the collapsing of the Tower – Anemone had half thought that they had been sent as harbingers of her death.

God knew, she had survived more than her own fair share.

"Anemone," 9S said, his eyes still hidden behind his YoRHa visor. "I'm glad you're still alive. We, uh…we could use your help."

Anemone could only blink as she stared. While the two of them looked more than a little drained, there were no obvious signs of disrepair (though some clear indication that field repairs had been conducted). What struck her as most odd, however, was their behavior. While the pair of YoRHa androids had worked with the Resistance before the crisis with the bunker, it had been obvious that 2B was the one calling the shots. But now she seemed distant, her eyes scanning the surrounding environment, directionless while 9S seemed to be taking the lead. And what was even stranger was that he seemed to need guide to his partner by the hand. The normally proud and stoic 2B was being lead around by the hand like a _child_.

Shaking off her confusion for the moment, Anemone nodded and gestured to an empty cot under one of the few remaining tents in the camp.

"Of course," she said hospitably, ushering them to the shelter. "Lie down, let's have a look at you both. I'm afraid I'm a poor substitute for Devola and Popola, but…"

9S swallowed a twinge of guilt, images of the two redheaded androids' last moments burned forever in his mind.

"It's fine," he said, brushing her off. "We'll take all the help we can get."

2B and 9S sat down side by side, while Anemone grabbed a hand scanner and got to work running diagnostics on them both.

"I can't believe you two survived that tower collapse," she commented idly as she studied her findings. "We don't know much about what happened up there. Is there any chance you could fill me in?"

9S and 2B both looked completely out of sorts, but for different reasons. 9S seemed to be distracted by his thoughts, as if continuously trying to formulate a plan. 2B on the other hand couldn't seem to keep her eyes focused on anything for more than a second at a time. She hadn't said a word since arriving in the camp, which by itself wasn't too out of place. But she also was not wearing her visor, which made the similarity in her appearance with A2 all the more striking.

"I can transfer the data that I recorded from the battle over to you," 9S offered hesitantly. "I should warn you though, it's…a lot to take in."

Anemone furrowed her brow. She had suspected that 9S had learned the truth about YoRHa from the Commander before the Bunker had been destroyed, but judging from the look on his face, what he had gleamed from the Tower entailed so much more than that.

"Do it," she said.

9S nodded up to the Pod, which had been hovering over him continuously since he had entered the camp. Complying with the wordless command, Anemone began to receive a data packet from the floating droid.

A few seconds later, Anemone was the one who felt the need to lie down.

"My God…" she breathed, collapsing to the adjacent cot, the tassels on her cloak and headdress swaying as she did.

9S shook his head slowly, the tension in his brow still visible through his visor.

"What's the situation here on the ground?" he asked pointedly.

Anemone was still reeling from the impact of his revelation.

"You mean to tell me that all this time…" she breathed, "Androids and machines…"

"Anemone," 9S snapped. "What's the status of the Resistance?"

Anemone let out a breath as she shook her head.

"There's nothing left to resist anymore," she said, staring absently off into the distance. "The machine network went offline after the collapse of the tower. The number of machine attacks has also gone down drastically since then. Sightings have been decreasing more and more. It's as if…it's as if they've given up on this planet."

9S nodded, putting the pieces together in his head. If what Adam had told him at the end was true…

"That…that makes sense," he said.

Anemone still appeared to be wrestling with the news 9S had given her.

"There are still roaming pockets of machines here and there," she said. "But there are equally as many who are not aggressive and just…behaving erratically as ever. But 9S…if what you told me is true…"

9S slowly shook his head, looking back at his partner.

"None of that matters anymore, Anemone," he said, a smiling coming to his face. "I don't care about YoRHa or the machines anymore. They can all go to hell for all I care. Right now, the only thing that matters to me is 2B."

Anemone slowly turned her attention to the other android, who had remained silent through the entire conversation. Glancing at her hand scanner, she was unable to find any abnormalities – just the usual wear and tear that one would expect from an android in the field. This wasn't typical of YoRHa units, who were usually kept in pristine condition, constantly receiving brand new bodies, fresh off the factory press. But with the fall of YoRHa, such excessive maintenance was nigh impossible anymore. Just like the remaining YoRHa androids, 9S and 2B were now subject to the same daily stresses and subsequent need for carefully rationed maintenance as the Resistance.

"The data you sent me doesn't say how you two survived," Anemone noted, arching her eyebrow at 9S.

9S shrugged. "We have our Pods to thank for that."

Anemone stared up at the Pod hovering behind 9S with keen interest. She also noted, for some reason, that 2B's Pod was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," she demanded. "You restored their bodies _and_ their memories? Isn't that in direct violation of your protocols?"

The Pod simply continued to hover, ominously.

"Affirmative," Pod 153 said. "However…I simply did not wish for 9S and 2B to die."

Anemone narrowed her eyes at the droid.

"You overrode your own command lines," she said pointedly. "Directly countermanded the protocols set in place by YoRHa."

"Affirmative," the Pod agreed. "However the point is academic. YoRHa no longer exists."

Anemone shrugged, before fixing her gaze back to 2B.

"Must be nice, having your own little guardian angel hanging around," she commented dryly.

2B glanced back at her, but said nothing.

"Well," 9S interjected. "In 2B's case, the restoration process was only partially successful. Her personality module is intact, but her memories are…"

Anemone straightened her back, nodding in realization. Suddenly 2B's distant behavior was starting to make sense. She had seen more than a few androids come stumbling back to the camp, their memories completely reformatted, and they tended to behave the same way. Without a central basis for understanding the world, androids with no memory tended to find the world around them overwhelming, being distracted by every mundane facet of their surroundings that they came across, simply because, from their perspective, they literally had never witnessed it before. The behavior typically passed after a few days as the androids rebuilt a foundation of memory, but it was a rare case that the android ever recovered their lost memories.

"I see," she said, redirecting her scanner to analyze 2B's memory core.

"That's why we need your help," 9S said. "If there's any chance of restoring her memories…"

Anemone studied her scanner, mostly to avoid looking at 9S as she relayed the bad news.

"I'm sorry, 9S," she said. "Without Devola and Popola, my means for making repairs are highly limited. And even _if_ they were still here…memory restoration is a difficult task under even the best of circumstances."

9S lowered his head and Anemone bit her tongue. She didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but as a scanner model, 9S must have already known what she was telling him.

"I just…" he said, helplessly. "I thought that if there was even a chance…"

Anemone wanted to say something to comfort the young android. She knew that the sympathy she felt for him was derived from a basic personality and model design of the Scout unit by YoRHa that was intended to evoke feelings of protectiveness, just as 2B and other combat models were originally designed to dazzle their opponents with their beauty and grace before striking with lethal brutality. The purpose for these designs had long since died out with humanity, but the residual effects still lingered, and prompted similar responses amongst their own android counterparts. Allowing such emotions to cloud one's judgement was foolishness, she knew. Nonetheless, Anemone felt pity for 9S.

"I'm sorry…" she said, lowering her eyes. "It's just not…"

She paused when she noticed something in her scanner that didn't quite mesh with what she was seeing. 2B's memory data still appeared intact, and largely undamaged. This meant that, rather than any physical errors with her memory, the memory block was entirely internal. This was not _terribly_ uncommon – a good number of Androids within the Resistance occasionally suffered the android equivalent of PTSD and would occasionally block off memories to protect their overall functionality. Although most of the time, the memories themselves were deemed unnecessary, it was still technically possible to restore those memories. Anemone had never seen an android's _entire_ memory bank blocked off in such a manner. But if her Resistance fighters could manage a restoration, then it stood to reason that 2B might as well.

Of course, this also rose the question of _why_ those memories had been blocked in the first place. It was possible that 2B had locked those memories away herself.

"Alright, look," Anemone said, reservedly. "It may be possible to jog her memory if you revisit some of the key points in her history. Since you were her partner, you should have some idea of where to go. But it's a long shot, 9S. It may not even work at all. You should prepare yourself for the worst."

9S glanced over at 2B, whose eyes had ceased their constant scanning for the moment, and instead were focused on the leader of the resistance who stood before them both.

"A long shot's good enough," he said, hopefully. "And if we can't find a way to restore 2B's memories, we'll just have to make new ones together."

Anemone sighed, climbing to her feet.

"Alright then," she said. "I wish you both luck. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

9S nodded, watching her go.

"Thanks Anemone," he said.

As the dark skinned android woman left the two of them alone, 9S felt an odd sense of relief. He knew that he and 2B were still not out of the woods, but things were still looking hopeful. The machines were growing more passive, and while the androids on Earth no longer had the support of YoRHa, they were still surviving.

He just hoped that 2B felt the same way. She was inscrutable now that her memories were a blank slate. No amount of hacking on his part had seemed to yield any results. There was at least no further indication of any viral infections, and as long as she kept up regular maintenance, it was conceivable that she could remain operational for years to come. The question that lingered on his mind, however, was whether she would even _want_ to, given her current state.

2B had been a _devoted_ soldier for YoRHa. Fighting the machines had been what had driven her for as long as he'd known her. Without YoRHa, without machines to fight, and now without her own memories…

Well, he just hoped that she could still find some meaning in this world after so much change.

9S saw two resistance members stirring a pot of something steaming off by a small fire, and his curiosity got the better of him. He knew that he technically didn't need to eat, but the smell still drew him close. As he approached, he was offered a bowl of what appeared to be soup, which he accepted gratefully. When he returned to where 2B sat on the cot, he found her holding her YoRHa visor in her hands, which she still refused to wear.

Turning her eyes up to him, 9S felt the urge to explain his actions. The old 2B would have reprimanded him for eating anything, reminding him that it was foolish for androids to consume food. This 2B, however, simply ignored the bowl of soup in his hands.

Instead, she asked a question.

"Why do you wear a blindfold?"

9S swallowed, sitting across from her and resting the bowl of soup in his lap.

"They're not blindfolds," he said, bringing a spoonful of soup to his lips. "They're YoRHa issue visors. They display a HUD that provides us with intel, locks onto key data points, and even shields our eyes from radiation."

The soup tasted…interesting. 9S couldn't determine whether it was good or bad, simply because he had almost nothing to compare it to. He hadn't gotten the chance to taste much in his career, but now that he was essentially jobless and homeless, he figured there was no longer a reason to suppress his curiosity for trying new things. He was still a scout, after all. And there was no point in denying his very nature, even if the original purpose for that nature lay in ruins all around them.

"So in other words…" 2B continued, "They distort what you see."

9S had to suppress a groan.

"That's not…" he said, before stopping himself.

2B had remained silent for most of their journey back to the Resistance camp, and while that was not unlike her, their circumstances had changed considerably from when they had first been partnered. And as worried as he was about her, at least she was talking to him at all now.

"Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it," he admitted, not wanting to reproach her lateral thinking.

He offered the bowl of soup out to her. She inspected it dubiously, before looking away. It seemed the memories she had lost were all encompassing. It wasn't just faces and names and events that she could no longer recall – it was basic interactions, like nodding and shaking her head. Language processing and verbal communication all seemed to still be intact, but any learned behaviors that were not a part of her core personality module would have to be re-learned.

It would be an uphill battle.

"So we used to work together?" she spoke up after a long period of silence together.

9S set down his spoon, eager to converse.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

2B's eyes were still scanning the Resistance camp. It had always been a somewhat depressing sight, but the reduced size made it all the more so. Scattered everywhere were broken and recycled machine parts, and the ruined buildings that shielded them had been all but toppled. They were still sheltered somewhat from the elements, but it was a shell of what it had once been.

"Fighting these machines?" 2B continued, glancing at some of the lingering machine parts.

"Yes," 9S answered. "Though from the sound of it, there aren't too many left for us to fight anymore."

2B turned to face him.

"So we've succeeded then."

9S suppressed the urge to blush under her gaze. Her refusal to don her visor made her gaze all but impossible for him to retain. Her eyes seemed to bore into him every time she looked at him, and he found himself spellbound by her gaze every time she turned it upon him.

"I don't know," he admitted shyly.

2B looked at the cloth visor in her hands, as if trying to make sense of it.

"Why have I lost my memories?" she asked, absently.

9S felt a wave of sadness envelope him. Thus far, he had not seen so much as a glimpse of 2B's view on her current status. The fact that she was making inquiries now seemed to indicate an increase in her understanding, which meant that she was slowly rebuilding her memory foundation. Unfortunately for androids going through this process, the more new memories they built, the more questions they had regarding past memories seemed to arise.

"I don't know that either," 9S said, glancing up at Pod 153. "Pod says that you're suffering from a systematic memory block. Maybe it was caused by acute stress, maybe there was an error with your memory transfer…there are a lot of ways for memories to be impaired."

He glanced around at all the broken machine parts. It still made him sick to think of how similar they were to him and the other androids. But there was still wisdom to be gleamed from those similarities, and 9S was nothing if not a pragmatist.

"We were both basically put back together from scraps, after all," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "There was a lot that could have gone wrong during this process. For all I know, _I'm_ the lucky one for having memories that are intact at all."

2B fixed him with a pointed stare.

"Do you?"

9S swallowed hard under her gaze.

"Do I what?" he asked nervously.

2B's face was an unmoving mask as she dissected him with her eyes.

"Do you still have intact memories?" she asked simply.

9S blinked in surprise, his bowl of soup resting forgotten on his lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

2B's impenetrable stare continued to gaze back at him.

"How would you know that something hadn't tampered with your memories?" she asked.

He wasn't sure what 2B was driving at with that question, but being the curious scout he was, he could hardly resist the temptation of unpacking the question in his mind. Of _course_ his memories hadn't been tampered with – he would have been able to see the evidence of such tampering. Unless of course the original memories he had - or the ones they were replaced with - were specifically designed _not_ to recognize such tampering. But that sort of thinking lead to an infinite logic loop, and there was no purpose in getting too embroiled in such thoughts. On some level, he knew that he was designed to think and feel a certain way by forces beyond his control, but it also didn't make much sense to dwell on too many what-ifs. After all, no matter how he came to be in this world, he was who he was, and had to define his existence based on whatever he currently had.

He was so absorbed in this thought process that he almost didn't notice 2B's eyes lowering.

"…How would _I?_ " she continued, staring at the ground.

9S was immediately brought back to the present. Setting the soup bowl aside, he reached across to her and took her hand in his.

"You think something tampered with your memories?" he asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

2B didn't react to the gesture.

"I don't know," was all she said.

9S stifled the pain that came from the feeling of being ignored so much. He had to remind himself that it wasn't that 2B was ignoring him; it was that her memories didn't contain any information on how to behave in such interactions. She literally didn't know basic non-verbal communication functions, like simple gestures, eye contact or proxemics. For that reason, for so many other reasons, he desperately wanted her back.

But then he remembered the E-type unit, and how she had erased her own memories because they had been too painful. What if 2B had done the same? What if 2B's memories had simply been too much for her to endure, and so she had snuffed them out? What right did he have to undo such a decision?

As much as it pained him, the decision ultimately fell to her.

"Do you want to try to recover your lost memories?" he said, asking her directly.

2B's face remained distant.

"…I don't know," she finally repeated, unhelpfully.

9S lowered his head. 2B was in no position to make any sort of decision about her own life. That didn't necessarily mean that it fell to him to make that decision for her. But if 9S knew one thing, his life would mean nothing without her now.

So maybe they would find her lost memories. Maybe they wouldn't. 9S didn't know what possibility the future held. But he would protect her every step of the way until she was ready to make that decision.

That much, he could be certain of.

"Well, why don't we sleep on it?" he offered cheerfully. "Things might be clearer if we get some rest."

2B didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. She rarely did. But she seemed agreeable enough to the notion.

"Ok," she said.

Before she got to her feet, 2B first retied the visor around her face, once again hiding her eyes behind a pristine black cloth. 9S had to admit, although her eyes were captivating, the blindfold was a familiar touch that made him feel much more at ease around her.

"Interesting," she observed, looking around.

9S smiled as he got to his feet, traipsing over sand and dust as the two of them made their way to the room that they had both had been given by the Resistance. Opening the door, the two stepped inside. It felt odd coming back to this place after so much time had passed. 2B seemed to need little in the way of guidance once inside, as she sat down one of the two beds and laid out across it.

9S laid himself down in the bed across from hers, quietly instructing his Pod to alert him if she stirred.

Strange, he thought. The two beds were identical. Yet she had chosen the same bed she always had, as if it had been natural for her.

Perhaps there was a trace of memory left in her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sleep was an exercise in futility for 9S, and he suspected that 2B was faring no better. After having spent his waking moments desperately trying to understand his and 2B's situation, he had been focused on finding a solution and ignoring all distractions. Now that he had decided on a course of action and had a chance to think, he found that his mind would simply not sit still after the events he had recently gone through. After believing his partner to be dead with no hope of revival, after going on a one-android rampage to bring down the entire machine empire, after plunging headlong into a suicide mission to the machine tower with every intention of never walking out of there alive, 9S was left confronted with the realization that it had all been for nothing.

The Pods had the capacity to bring them back all along.

Even without YoRHa, an institution that had built the androids using the same machine cores as their enemy, and with every intention of sending them all to their deaths, their lives were still just an endless session of trial and error, their mission of restoring humanity but an afterthought. He had long since given up on any delusions of meaning or purpose instilled into him by his creators, but 9S now had to contend with the realization that even his dedication to destroying the machines and avenging 2B had been meaningless.

It was in 2B herself that his only salvation lay now. He didn't care how much meaningless heartache he had endured to get her back – or that the same results might have even come about had he done nothing at all. 2B was all that mattered to him either way, and now that she was alive once again, simply having her back made it all worth it to him.

Sitting up in his bed, he glanced over where his partner lay across the room. Her eyes were hidden behind her visor and she remained still and tranquil, a picture of grace and beauty. Yet inside, he knew, a fearsome warrior stirred. It was just a matter of helping her rediscover who she was.

"2B," he said in a quiet voice. "Are you awake?"

Without answering, his partner sat up in her bed and turned her head back at him.

9S sighed. Neither one of them was getting any rest, it seemed. He supposed there was no point in delaying any further. They had a mission now, after all. Sliding his legs over his bed, 9S sat up and slowly rose to his feet.

"Have you given any more thought to whether or not you want to restore your memories?" he asked her.

2B didn't answer that either. She simply followed his lead and got to her feet as well.

9S shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll never know whether the answers were worth finding until we find them," he said in a resigned tone. "Why don't we get going?"

2B just nodded as she followed him out the door.

The sun still shone brightly in the sky, as it always did, and the sleepy resistance camp continued to project an air of melancholy, even more pronounced now that it was barely a third the size it had been before. Parts recovered from the machines, as well as the tower, could be seen carted to and fro as the resistance members tried tirelessly to restore functionality to what had been lost.

A fitting allegory, 9S thought.

No sooner had the two of them emerged, when Anemone approached them to see them off, accompanied by the resistance weapon smith, a towering bronze skinned android with close cropped hair, a burlap sack under his arm.

"If you're heading out," Anemone said, "You shouldn't travel unarmed."

9S watched as the weapon smith withdrew the burlap satchel, which he unveiled to reveal a familiar black sword.

Cruel Oath.

9S gazed at his old sword in disbelief, tentatively reaching forward to take the blade, before hesitating.

"How…?" he asked, bewildered.

"One of our scouts found it out there amongst the rubble," the smith explained. "Had to do some repairs on it, but she should still cut cleanly."

"The machines are still out there," Anemone reminded them both. "There aren't as many hostiles as before, but still, better safe than sorry."

"No charge for the repairs," the smith assured them. "Consider it a gift for all the help you've given us."

9S glanced back at 2B, who remained characteristically stoic. He then turned to the smith and accepted the blade.

"Thank you," he said.

Bidding the resistance farewell, the two androids set off into the city ruins.

As the two of them passed by the still lifeless form of the Engels machine that lay dormant outside the resistance camp, 9S reacquainted himself with his weapon, swinging it this way and that as he strode. The familiar weight of his sword felt good, even as it floated upon the magnetic holster on his back. He knew that the sword was just another fabrication of YoRHa, a mockery of the type of weaponry that used to be commonly wielded by humanity during ancient times of war. Still, it was his. It was a part of him. A piece of his very identity. It didn't matter how it had been manufactured or what it resembled or what its intended purpose had been. It belonged to him.

Looking back to his partner, 9S realized what an oddity it was for him, the scout model, to be the only one armed when 2B was the one programmed for battle.

"Maybe we should find you a sword too, huh 2B?" he mentioned idly.

2B didn't seem to even acknowledge his words at first. She looked down at her gloved hand, before clenching her fingers into a fist.

Then she turned and slammed her fist into the wall of a nearby ruined building.

BOOM!

A spiderweb of cracks appeared all across the wall, as a fist-sized hole was left in the building as 2B withdrew her hand.

"I'll manage," she reported, inspecting the knuckles on her glove.

9S tried not let his apprehension show as she walked past him. Even without her weapon, 2B was a fearsome fighter, and could probably defeat him easily, even while he was armed. He was reminded once again just how dazzling she was, and just how awestruck he had been to have the had the chance to fight beside her. Even if she lacked the memories of that time, it was a relief to see that she was still every bit the combatant she had been, and to know that she could still handle herself just fine on her own.

It was a good thing, too. 9S had not seen 2B's Pod since they had awoken. He glanced up at Pod 153, who still hovered over his head. It had been dutifully following him since yesterday. He wondered, not for the first time, if Pod 042 was alright, and if so, where it had gone off to. Every time he pressed Pod 153 for its coutnerpart's location, it had insisted that it had no information. Given everything that he knew their Pods to be capable of, 9S found this response somewhat dubious.

Retracing their path from earlier, the two androids ventured out towards the desert first. It was a long, grueling trek that was much more tiring than 9S remembered. Perhaps it was the fact their bodies had been cobbled together from recycled parts and no longer in such pristine condition as they were accustomed. Perhaps it was all the debris from the machine tower that now obstructed their path. Either way, by the time they reached the desert camp, 9S was ready for a break, though whether or not 2B shared in his fatigue, he could not be certain.

He was surprised, however, when they found a familiar face waiting for them out amongst the tarps and tents bordering the desert.

"Holy shit," Jackass said, a devilish expression on her face. "You two are still alive?"

Grateful for the opportunity of respite, 9S plopped down on his haunches beneath the canopy of shade provided by the desert camp, while 2B remained the definition of poise and grace beside him.

"Somehow," he said, resting his elbows on his knees as he hung his head. "Though not for much longer at this rate."

Jackass grinned as she retrieved a repair kit from one of the many bins under the tent.

"Sucks not having YoRHa around to give you a new body every time some part of you breaks, huh?" she asked haughtily as she stepped over to the young scout. "Now you got to slum it up with the rest of us commoners. Here, this will fix you up."

9S nodded gratefully as he caught his breath. The sun seemed somehow hotter out here than in the city. The burlap tent provided minimal shade, and his ventilation systems were running non-stop. He found himself wishing he could sweat the way humans did – it would have been far more efficient than the androids' cooling system. Glancing up at 2B, 9S wondered how she was remaining so unfazed by the environment. Perhaps she was just naturally more resilient?

"There you go," Jackass said, admonishingly as she finished making repairs. "You guys can't push yourselves like you used to. You don't have YoRHa backing you up anymore. You might want to consider ditching those fancy outfits you're wearing and get yourselves something a little more resilient."

9S glanced down at his gear. He supposed black attire was rather heat absorbent, which would have been useful in more temperate climes, but made for poor field gear out here in the desert heat. Moreover, his shorts were doing little to shield his legs, nor was 2B's dress. Though he would have been lying if he'd said that he didn't like the way it looked on her.

"Thanks," 9S said, watching as Jackass went over to 2B to scan her for anything out of place. "How much for the repairs?"

Jackass waved him off as she scanned 2B, the combat android staring back at Jackass unflinchingly.

"I'll settle for a story," she said, putting her scanner away, evidently finding nothing in need of repair in 2B. "A tale of two androids, who ventured into the Machine Tower and lived to tell about it? That sounds like a hell of a story to me."

9S nodded and transferred his data over to Jackass. The female android's eyes seemed to glaze over as she absorbed the recording of events that 9S had captured from within the tower, and she was left with a faraway gaze even after she blinked back into focus.

"Son of bitch…" she breathed in disbelief.

9S just nodded. He wasn't sure what the implications of sharing his knowledge with so many other resistance members would be, but he figured that Jackass would have heard the truth from Anemone sooner or later. Still, he couldn't predict how every android would react upon learning of their origins like that. It was like being confronted with the face of God, only to find that God had been just as flawed as his creations. Some androids were bound to take it poorly.

It seemed, however, that Jackass was more well-adjusted than most.

"I need a drink," she said, retreating further into the tent to retrieve a canteen.

9S almost laughed as he watched the older android bring a flask to her lips and pour its contents into her mouth.

"Androids can't get drunk," he pointed out as a matter of fact, before glancing back at 2B. "Can we?"

2B had no response, though Pod 153 decided to chime in.

"Affirmative," it said. "Androids are incapable of metabolizing ethanol, and so are not susceptible to the impairing effects of alcohol."

"Stuff it, tin can," Jackass said reproachfully. "If I want to get drunk, I'll get drunk. 'S'all there is to it."

9S scratched his head. "I have heard that drunkenness is at least half psychological."

Jackass smiled haughtily as she sat down across from the two androids, her cheeks already appearing flushed.

"There, you see?" she said cheerfully. "That's all there is to it. It ain't even that hard to make this stuff either."

She held up the flask of what appeared to be moonshine. Or possibly turpentine.

"But you still got to save it for when you really need it," she assured him, offering the flask to 9S. "How about it? Want a drink?"

9S held up his hand. "No thank you. We're actually trying to _recover_ some lost memories, not lose any more."

Jackass blinked in surprise. "Lost memories?"

9S nodded, glancing back at his partner.

"Specifically, hers," he added.

Jackass pursed her lips, suddenly appearing to sober up. 9S didn't know that much about Jackass, but from what Anemone told him, she was fairly old – old enough to know the YoRHa Commander by name. If there was anyone who might be able to help them recover lost memories, it was her.

"You know," Jackass said after a long pause. "There was this weird little machine buzzing around these parts. Had a cart full of stuff, and he played this awful music."

9S nodded, raising his brow in realization.

"Emil," he said, looking back to 2B for any sign of recognition. "We've met."

Jackass nodded. "From what I understand, that little guy knows a thing or two about lost memories. Maybe he could help you out."

9S hung his head remorsefully. If 2B had any recollection of the name, her face had not shown it.

"I…don't think he'll be able to help us," he sighed. "He's dead."

Jackass slid the flask into her cloak, frowning.

"I see…" she muttered.

9S furrowed his brow. While they had eventually found Emil's memories, they too had been memories of pain. While the androids had only the vaguest glimpse into what those memories could have been, their impact on Emil had been all too clear. How could such memories be worth holding onto when all they brought was misery? He had seemed so grateful to recover them…but he had seemed so sad as well.

9S stiffened. 2B's memories may have been painful. But still…were they not worth holding onto?

It was worth a shot.

"Thanks for the help, Jackass," he said, climbing to his feet. "I think I know where to go now."

Jackass nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Don't die out there, you guys," she said.

9S inclined his head in thanks, before taking 2B's hand in his.

Departing the desert camp, the two androids pushed further into the sandy wastes. There were numerous robots wandering around, but the most they seemed to do was babble incoherently, as if pretending to be cowboys and Indians. They didn't seem particularly interested in the two androids, but still, 9S steered clear of them. His distaste of robots had not abated, but eliminating them was no longer a priority for him either. They were an inconsequential nuisance now, nothing more.

9S continued to guide 2B by the hand, and the two of them eventually reached his intended destination. Scattered and lost amongst the desert debris, the enormous machine globes lay dormant and forgotten, their faces plastered in eternal grimaces of torment.

As 9S approached the machine graveyard, for the first time since she'd awoken, 2B seemed reluctant to follow. He did not force her to proceed any further, and instead turned towards her, studying her face for any signs of recognition. The fearsome visages splayed across the desert sand made for a haunting vista. As the wind whipped at their clothes, tossing their hair, 9S could recall Emil's last moments, shortly after the two of them had defeated his clones.

"2B," 9S called out to her, apprehension in his voice. "Do you remember this place?"

2B seemed visibly disturbed by their surroundings. She wasn't putting it into words, but her body language was telling 9S that she wanted to leave.

"I…" she said hesitantly, trouble evident in her voice.

9S was loathe to drag her any further within the graveyard, as it was clearly making her uncomfortable. But if there was any chance that the sight of one of their most terrifying battles could unearth any of the dormant memories within her, 9S desperately wanted to give them the chance they needed to arise.

"2B…" 9S repeated, urgency in his voice. "Can you remember _anything?_ Anything at all?"

2B's continued silence broke his heart. Looking around him at all of the replicas of Emil, 9S thought back to one of the last things that the little creature had said to them. He told them how he had run from the memories of losing those that were close to him. 9S could recall how desperately he had run from the memory of losing 2B. He had nearly lost himself running so hard for so long, and couldn't imagine running for as long as Emil must have existed. He knew full well that if he didn't have 2B back in his life, he might still be running to this day.

Then 2B finally spoke.

"I remember…" she breathed, distress leaving her voice. "…Flowers."

9S's mouth hung open. "Flowers?"

2B slowly nodded, as if coming to a realization.

"White flowers," she confirmed.

Joy and hope filled 9S's android heart as he grabbed 2B's hand and made a beeline back to the city ruins, leaving the grave site of their old friend behind. He knew where they had to go now. He should have gone there first, in hindsight, but it seemed more logical to recount events in the order they had experienced them. But now it seemed like the most obvious choice. He only regretted that the access point transfer system was offline, or else they could have made the journey much more rapidly, but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk a memory transfer in 2B's state in any case.

"Where are we going?" 2B asked as 9S led her across a bridge to the ruins of an old shopping center.

"You'll see!" 9S shouted excitedly.

The shopping center had been hit pretty hard by falling debris from the tower, and the two androids had to climb over a good deal of rubble to make it inside. 9S could recall the promise he'd made to 2B about shopping there one day; how foolish and naive he had been. But once they were inside, 9S felt a wave of relief as he discovered the elevator in the back of the buildding was still in working order.

"This way," he said, ushering 2B through the sliding door.

2B followed wordlessly as the elevator doors closed behind her. The small mechanical chamber slowly slid down the long dark shaft, leaving the two androids in anticipation. 9S could have sworn that the elevator had not taken this long before, but he knew that must have been caused by his own excitement.

Finally the doors slid open, and revealed a dimly lit room filled with glowing white Lunar Tears, which bathed the otherwise darkened space with pure light.

"Flowers…" 2B breathed in a voice that sounded awestruck. "White flowers…"

Joy and sadness warred within 9S' heart as he watched her take it all. Standing there with 2B by his side in this place once again, the loneliness he had felt at her passing once again rose to the surface. As the room's cool radiance washed over them both, his eyes flitted to the marker he had left for her at the center of the cavern, a single white stake tied with a black sash.

He didn't know if 2B would recognize the marker for what it was. A part of him couldn't imagine how she could interpret it as anything else. If she noticed it, she paid it no heed – at least, no more so than she was giving to the rest of the shimmering cavern. One of the downsides to wearing their YoRHa issue visors was the ability to hide all but their most visible emotions from one another.

9S did not think that to be a coincidence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as 2B stepped out across the field of flowers, utterly entranced.

As if in answer, 2B actually sat down amongst the field of white Lunar Tears, reaching out to caress her hands across the soft white petals. It seemed almost affectionate, the way she stroked the flower petals, the way someone would brush away the tears from the face of a loved one.

"2B…" 9S said as he approached her, sitting down beside her.

2B remained silent and still, bathing in the light of the luminous flowers, their soft gentle glow enveloping them both. Reaching out with her hand, she found his own, and gently squeezed it between her fingers.

"I…" she whispered, nearly choking on her words. "I don't remember…"

9S watched helplessly as 2B brought his hand to her face, squeezing it tightly within her grasp, as if weeping, her visor soaking up any tears that might have fallen.

"I don't remember… _anything_ …" she breathed.

9S couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around her, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

"Oh…2B…" he gasped in a faltering voice.

She was quivering within his arms. Lost and directionless. He had thought her to be so strong until now, but it only just occurred to 9S that what had appeared to him as strength had been little more than desperate, floundering confusion. It wasn't that she had not been lost, weak or scared…she simply had no recollection of how to communicate or express such feelings.

She was a killing machine designed for combat, her every synapse and interface programmed for this singular purpose. Any emotions that sprung up as a result of these synapses was pure coincidence, and yet it was the amalgamation of these facets that made 2B who she was, her outward quirks and idiosyncrasies little more than a happy accident. It was this conglomeration of disparate parts, her resolute denial of her own emotion under all but the direst of circumstances, and her absolutely unyielding surrender to it when pushed to her limit…it was this marriage of contradiction that 9S had fallen in love with.

Then when 2B's arms came up around him to return his embrace, 9S was certain this time he was not imagining it.

"We were…partners…" she whispered.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he said in affirmation.

He felt her fingers pressing into his back.

"And we were…lost…" she continued.

He held her a little bit tighter.

"Yes," he confirmed.

2B withdrew a short distance, holding his shoulders between her hands to gaze back at his face.

"But now…" she said, a hint of bittersweet delight in her voice "…We are here."

9S felt a lump welling up in his throat. He then threw himself back into her arms, burying his face against her chest. He just couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop the flood of emotions from hitting him all at once. The pain, the torment, the exodus of their eternal, meaningless existence. One could only wonder what reward could ever be worth such a fate. But when 9S was confronted with this question, he had only one answer to give.

"2B…" he whimpered remorsefully.

As she held him there, stroking his hair amidst the blossoms of Lunar Tears, it was all he could do to contemplate what they'd lost. Their friend Emil had told them both something when they had first found this place beneath the ruins. That even though the journeys he took with his friends were sad and full of hardships, the memories of those journeys were his greatest treasure in the end. And when 2B and 9S had awoken once aain, it was as though this treasure had been stripped away from them forever.

But now in seemed a tiny, precious little fragment had been returned at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The amusement park was just as creepy as 9S remembered. One of the Machine Tower's three massive recovery units had once lay before where the palatial theater had stood, but now that it was gone, all that remained was the creepy mock-up of a castle with a heart-shaped hole formed by negative space on its upper floors, its towers entangled by the rails of a roller coaster, which by some miracle still seemed to be functioning. Perhaps the roller coaster, the castle and even the entire park was a creation of the Machines, something they had built based on the blueprints of something that humans had built before them. It was one of the only explanations for the park's continual functionality

In retrospect, 9S wondered why the creators of this park would make its most prominent feature into such an audacious looking castle, when a real-life castle stood barely a kilometer to the west. Perhaps it had been erected as a form of homage – he had heard about humans performing an activity known as "tourism," in which they visited places just to see things, and often other humans would capitalize on this tendency by creating replicas of the facets of those destinations in hopes of turning a profit.

Humans were weird.

"We fought a strong enemy here once," 9S explained as he and 2B made their way up to the castle that had, at one time, presumably served as the main event stage for the entire park. "A bizarre enemy that used the corpses of YoRHa androids as both weapons and decoration."

2B seem unperturbed as she looked around the amusement park. Here and there, a few machines still danced around and threw balls into the air in an imitation of celebration. 9S knew that these machines were disconnected from the Machine Network, and had been for some time, so whatever impetus had spurned Adam and his Machines to leave Earth, the ones who remained had clearly not received the memo.

9S had been explaining more and more of their world to 2B as they'd visited the places they'd seen in their travels together. Although he had long since given her a complete copy of all the combat data he'd obtained over the course of their many battles, there was clearly a disconnect in how 2B was receiving that data. He wasn't sure what the issue was, but he suspected that it was related to her memory loss. Anemone and Jackass had both suggested that they take a more analog approach, retracing their footsteps to recount their experience in person. It was a hassle, but one that 9S wasn't opposed to, all things considered. If it meant spending more time with 2B, he didn't really care how they spent it together. And it wasn't like YoRHa was still around to give him orders to the contrary after all.

He just hoped it would work.

"Why did it do that?" 2B asked absently.

Her gaze was fixed on the roller coaster as it passed overhead, it's steel frame somehow holding strong after what must have been centuries of use.

9S thought back to their fight with Simone, how it had lured and collected YoRHa androids to its lair, only to snuff them out one by one and make puppets of their corpses. At the time, 9S had not wanted to ponder just what objective such an act would be leading towards, choosing instead to ignore it under the assumption that nothing machines did had any meaning. If such a statement held true for machines, however, then it must also hold true for androids, since they were both powered by the same machine cores. This realization had lead him down a dark and twisted path that held no answers, leaving him with a simple choice. He could either believe that neither androids nor machines had any purpose left in this world, or that both androids and machines were capable of determining their own purpose, regardless of their creators' intent.

This left only one answer that he could ever accept. Which meant that if he and 2B had the free will to make such decisions for themselves, then it only followed that machines did too.

"It…" 9S said. "She…wanted to be beautiful."

2B had no immediate response to this. 9S could vividly recall Simone's pitiable cries as they had fought. He didn't know what could spurn a machine to such desperate measures just to achieve a certain physical appearance, especially when it was clear that machines had the capability of augmenting their appearance to the same standards as YoRHa androids, as evidenced by Adam and Eve. Perhaps this was not a function Simone had access to. Or perhaps her standards of beauty were not the same as theirs.

"Is beauty not what we make of it?" 2B asked.

A curious question to be sure, though 2B seemed to have no end of insightful questions since her awakening. That did not make it any less challenging for 9S to answer.

"I…guess so…" he supplied, scratching his head as the two of them stood upon the bridge leading to the amusement park castle, looking up at the roller coaster as it passed overhead. "They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all. It's entirely possible that this machine was trying to appear beautiful to another machine."

2B turned her head towards the castle, peering through its doors into the dark auditorium.

"So in other words, our enemy was trying to live up to somebody _else's_ standard of beauty," she surmised.

9S wasn't sure whether that observation was obvious or brilliant.

"I suppose you're right," he realized, nodding his head. "And in the end, she failed. She could never be as beautiful as she wanted to be. It may have even been impossible to begin with."

2B said nothing for a while after that, and the two of them simply lingered there, as if trying to collect their thoughts. While Simone's remains were no longer visible, the YoRHa corpses still littered the auditorium floor. Neither 9S nor his companion were inclined to see if the macabre sight held any further answers, and as they left the castle, the bridge rumbled as the roller coaster passed over their heads once again.

"9S," 2B asked, breaking the silence as she paused in the middle of the bridge. "Do you think _I'm_ beautiful?"

Completely unprepared for this question, 9S found himself stammering.

"I…um…" he gulped, looking back at her.

2B was looking at him now, and he felt a blush come over his cheeks.

"That's, uh…" he scratched his cheek, trying to buy himself time. "That's a bit of a loaded question, don't you think?"

2B said nothing, her expression remaining unchanged as she waited for him to give her a proper response. Even behind the black mask-like visor, 2B's gaze seemed to penetrate right through him, and he felt as though it was impossible to keep anything from her! God damn his stupid programming!

"W-Well…uh…" 9S stuttered, looking away. "Combat units like you were _designed_ to be beautiful, in order to better take advantage of enemies who might succumb to a woman's beauty. There, um…there are a wide variety of combatants who might easily become… _distracted_ by such tactics, and…well…Scout units like myself are no exception to this, so…"

He scratched his head, glancing back at her, and feeling more and more foolish by the moment. He knew he was making an ass of himself, and he seriously doubted this was the answer 2B was looking for besides. He couldn't help himself, however. 2B's very presence was disarming, and in spite of how drawn he was to her, she gave off such an intimidating and striking air that it made her nearly unapproachable, even now. This contradiction of feelings that welled up inside him every time he was near her was overwhelming at times, and for 2B to confront him directly about it…

"So…" 9S said after it became clear that 2B was still unsatisfied with his answer. "So…asking me whether I think you're beautiful is a bit of a moot point. Of _course_ I think you're beautiful, 2B. It'd be impossible for me _not_ to. But…that's not the reason why I like you."

2B tilted her head and 9S felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he realized what he said. He turned away, feeling like an utter fool. What was he thinking, telling her something like that? It wasn't like 2B would ever be asking him something like this if she had all of her memories! Right now, she was a shell of her former self, like a child just getting to know the world! She was curious about things, and he had a responsibility to explain the world to her without letting his feelings get in the way! He was taking advantage of her condition!

"I mean…" he blurted, trying to salvage the situation. "It's not the _only_ reason…"

God damn it, he really needed to learn when to shut up! Every time he opened his mouth, he was making things worse! He was digging himself deeper and deeper into this hole he was in!

Pod 153 chose that moment to chime in.

"Alert," the Pod said. "Unit 9S' biorhythms are fluctuating at an alarming rate. Proposal: 9S should conduct field maintenance immediately."

9S ran his hands through his hair, understanding exactly what Pod 153 was detecting in him.

"It's fine, Pod!" he declared, glaring up at the intrusive robot, cheeks well and truly flushed. "Just a fluke! Everything's fine!"

As he waved off his Pod like it was an overprotective parent, 2B studied the young android dubiously, holding her chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Hmm," she said, finally acknowledging his words a hint of amusement in her voice.

9S watched incredulously as she turned to appraise the theme park castle one last time before slowly shaking her head.

"I'm not getting any memories of this place either," she announced, changing tones rather abruptly. "Let's move on. Where did we travel to after this place?"

9S opened and closed his mouth, somewhat stunned by the sudden change in the subject.

"Oh…umm…" he said, trying to piece together his thoughts. "After this, we went to Pascal's village."

He reached out to take her hand. The real 2B would never have allowed such an explicit display of attachment. 'Emotions are forbidden,' after all. But this version of 2B didn't seem to mind, and even something as small as this felt like he was taking advantage of her, 9S still felt he would never tire of holding her hand like this.

The young scout led his partner along the elevated platform that served as the back entrance to Pascal's village. As they passed through the wooded area that bordered the forest, they could still see evidence of the destruction caused by the Machine Tower's collapse. It was unnerving, how a world already so ruined had become so familiar to them, such that further destruction made it seem almost unrecognizable. When even desolation had become familiar, the loss of that familiarity felt even more like desolation it seemed.

Such thoughts fells from 9S' mind, however, when they arrived at Pascal's village.

"Where is everyone?" he asked out loud.

Pascal's village was completely deserted. The normally lively and raucous tree-top dwelling was completely barren, its steel and wooden hovels left empty, their doors hanging open.

2B, who still seemed to have no recollection of the village, said nothing.

"Scanning," Pod 153 announced. "One machine life form detected. The machine life form known as Pascal is nearby. Marking on map."

Exchanging a glance with 2B, 9S hurried into the village, trying to figure out where the map was leading him, his partner hot on his heels. He thought about calling out to their target, but years of YoRHa procedure compelled him to remain silent, lest he tip off a potential enemy. Still, he was worried. The last time 9S had been here, Pascal's village had been thriving. Now it was like a ghost town.

At least the satellite imagery still supplying him with map data came from the numerous redundant satellites still in orbit. The bunker had not been the only YoRHa installation in space, merely the largest, and even so would have been insufficient to scan the entire globe. The automated systems aboard the YoRHa satellites still in space would only last a hundred years or so until someone on the surface sent up maintenance crews to conduct repairs, but for now, those systems continued to chug along, heedless to the fall of YoRHa command.

Because of that, it did not take 9S very long to find Pascal.

"Oh, new visitors," the amiable machine life form said in greeting. "Hello!"

Pascal was sitting – lounging really – on the top level of the tree-top dwelling, where the machine life form children used to play. He was reclining on a make-shift couch fashioned from scrap metal, a small pile of books stacked neatly beside him.

"Pascal," 9S said, a concerned tone in his voice. "What happened here?"

Pascal, who had been studying the two androids, sat up and looked around the village.

"Oh," he said. "I recently cleaned up a lot of trash around here, so now it's much more homely. Do you like it?"

9S furrowed his brow. Something was seriously off about their old ally.

"What about all the other machine life forms that used to live here?" he asked. "What about all the children?"

Pascal seemed genuinely confused by this.

"Other machines?" he said. "You must be mistaken. It's only been me living here by myself."

9S was taken aback.

"That…that's not right!" he said, turning to 2B. "Pascal used to live here with dozens of other machine life forms! They were a peaceful village! They even traded with the resistance camp!"

He turned back to the machine, who seemed to be ignoring them in favor of one of his books.

"Pascal, don't you remember?" 9S asked.

"What was that?" Pascal asked, setting down their copy of _Pensées_. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're incorrect. It's just me all by myself here. Though I was fortunate enough to find this pile of books to read. Did you know that Nietzsche believes that God is _dead_ , and that it is _we_ who killed him?"

9S wasn't listening anymore.

"Pod," he commanded. "Scan Pascal's memory banks for errors."

Pascal simply watched the two androids and their robot as the Pod scanned him.

"Scanning complete," Pod 153 said. "No memories detected of events occurring prior to the arrival of the Machine Tower. Hypothesis: The machine life form known as Pascal has had their memories prior to that time erased."

9S took a step back as the truth finally began to reveal itself. After 2B's death, he himself had not been greatly concerned with Pascal's village, so it was entirely possible that events had transpired here without him knowing. Something must have happened in this village after the fall of Yorha. Something devastating. Something that resulted in the entire village being either displaced or wiped out. And during this process, either Pascal had suffered enough acute trauma to cause his memory banks to short circuit, or…

9S turned to 2B, swallowing hard.

…Or something happened that was so emotionally traumatic that he elected to delete his own memories.

It was like seeing an example of one possible fate to have befallen 2B right before his eyes. Pascal may have sounded similar and portrayed similar mannerisms, but any knowledge he had of his village – and with it, every ounce of care and devotion he had given to them – had evaporated along with those memories.

He was like a completely different being now.

"Pod…" 9S breathed slowly. "Could Pascal have… _chosen_ to remove their own memories?"

"Such a hypothesis is not beyond reason," Pod 153 said. "However, YoRHa records indicate that machine lifeforms such as Pascal would require outside assistance to delete memories. Someone other than Pascal himself would have needed to perform the deletion process."

9S returned his gaze to Pascal, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Someone…else?" 9S asked.

Pascal just looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Before 9S could respond, Pod 153 chimed with a warning.

"Alert," the Pod said. "Multiple hostile machine life forms incoming."

9S and 2B both tensed at the Pod's words.

"Pascal," 9S barked. "The gateway to the forest! Is it still closed?"

Pascal looked somewhat frightened by the intensity of 9S' words.

"Gateway?" he asked. "What gateway?"

9S clenched his teeth. With Pascal's memories lost, he couldn't even remember to close the entrance that protected his village from the castle of the Forest King.

"2B!" 9S cried, drawing his sword. "Prepare for combat!"

2B dropped into a defensive stance, raising her two fists. She may not have had a Pod to support her or even held a weapon in her hands, but she was a combat android through and through.

"Roger!" she declared.

Across the forest floor beneath their treetop dwelling, the armored machine life forms owing their allegiance to the Forest King began to bound their way into Pascal's village. Like the rest of the machine life forms across the world, these machines had cut themselves off from the network, and stayed behind after Adam had left for other worlds. Unlike the rest of the machine life forms, who were relatively peaceful in their activities, these machines held to no such convictions.

"The Forest King is dead!" cried the armored machines in unison. "Long live the Forest King!"

Wearing armor befitting of the samurai of old, the machines flooded into the village bearing weapons of all shapes and sizes. As more and more of the smaller bipedal machines stormed into the village, the ground began to shake as four bipedal goliath machines smashed through the corrugated metal walls like they were made of paper, their massive arms swinging around like massive wrecking balls.

CRASH! BOOM!

Within moments, the entire village was swarming with hostile machine life forms, all of them looking at the two androids, their eyes glowing red.

"The Forest King is dead!" they repeated. "Long live the Forest King!"

9S and 2B tensed at the outcry, taking a stance in front of Pascal, who cowered in fear behind them.

"Here they come!" 9S shouted, sword in hand.

As the machines charged forward, the two YoRHa androids steeled themselves, before leaping into action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The world was a changed one. The few remaining androids of YoRHa, the few remaining machine life forms, the resistance, the forest kingdom, all the little factions that had been formed in the wake of the tragedy that was the history of planet Earth now had a choice to make: What did it mean to exist in the world? More specifically, what did it mean to exist in a world that consisted of such a disparate group of beings that had been at war for so long that none of them knew just why they were fighting anymore? Android had been fighting machine for centuries upon centuries, despite the fact that underneath their outward appearance, the same core consciousness lay at the heart of both entities. Both the aliens and humans who had created both entities were now long since extinct, and so, the question remained: How would those that remained choose to live in a world, amongst beings who were just as lost and directionless as they were, and whose rules had all but evaporated long ago?

For many, it seemed, that answer was to fight.

"HYAHHH!" 9S cried as his sword cut cleanly through one of the reinforced leg stilts keeping the goliath machine standing.

The goliath toppled over unceremoniously, its chassis sparking and flaming from the multiple sword strikes it had endured. The instability this created in its frame, along with the sudden impact of its collapse, caused its core to rupture, a chain reaction of rare earth elements failing catastrophically in a conflagration of disintegrating particles and a blinding flash of light.

BOOM!

9S leaped clear as the goliath went up in smoke, leaving a smoldering crater where it had been standing.

Turning back to check on 2B, 9S was relieved though not surprised to see her making short work of the smaller machines, sending them flying back one by one as her fists flew, the reinforced sythium alloy in her arms each striking with the blunt force of a fifty-caliber round, easily rendering the multi-ton machine life forms airborne with each strike.

"The Forest King is dead!" they continued to cry, even as they fell in droves. "Long live the Forest King!"

9S furrowed his brow. The machines' immediate number was dealt with, but on his HUD map, he could see the telltale blips as more machines were gathering in the direction of the forest entrance. He cast a glance up at Pascal, who was still cowering in fear. He was in no position to defend himself, and without any allied forces to lend him aid, he wouldn't survive if the machines continued to attack as they had been.

They had to close the gate.

"2B!" 9S shouted as she finished off the last of the machines. "I'm headed for forest entrance! Cover me!"

2B nodded in affirmation and moved to follow him. Together, the two of them moved down the narrow forest path towards the gate that sheltered Pascal's village. There were numerous machines wearing the armor of the Forest King impeding their path, but the narrow passageway made them easy pickings for the battle-hardened androids. As Pod 153 laid down suppressive fire, 9S could only watch as 2B leaped into action, striking down the bipedal machines with vicious cruelty.

Although he had always known her to be a fearsome combatant, he was glad to see that her spark for battle had not wavered. He was not sure if there was an android equivalent to muscle memory, but whatever baseline programming lay at the core of 2B's being seemed to retain every bit of her combat prowess in spite of any lost memories. Like so many of the machines they had taken down, 2B probably didn't even know _why_ she was fighting, just that it was in her nature to fight. 9S knew how troubling this must have been for her, and couldn't help but wonder how she was holding up with the realization of just how powerful a fighter she was without understanding the reasons behind it. He knew that without her memories, 2B probably lacked the insight to even know how to voice such concerns, and he made a mental note to ask her about it when they got a chance to breathe.

For now though, they had a mission.

"There it is!" he shouted as they approached the gate.

Drawing his sword, 9S leaped towards the gate, vaulting across the fallen debris from the tower, which were arranged close enough proximity so as to make a series of stepping stones after a fashion. After dashing from rock to rock, he finally reached a high enough elevation to make a leaping strike at the chain holding the gate open.

CLANG!

With a tremendous whoosh of air, the gates fell closed with a thunderous slam.

BOOM!

9S's momentum carried him forward, where he landed on the ground outside the gate, seeing more and more machines storming towards him from beneath the archways leading up to the castle.

Then he saw 2B landing beside him, fists still raised. He shouldn't have been surprised – he had struck the gate with every intention of allowing her to stay behind, planning in the back of his mind to take the long way back to Pascal's village on his own. But he supposed it had been foolish to assume that his partner would willingly stay behind and wait for him. And in truth, he was glad they had not needed to separate, even for a short time, in spite of the danger in which they remained.

"9S," she said, glancing around at their new surroundings, the armor-clad machines forming ranks ahead of them. "The way back is sealed shut. And there are a large number of enemies before us."

9S nodded. As before, 2B seemed adept at pointing out the obvious now.

"It's just as well," 9S observed, trying to maintain a casual air. "The castle of the Forest King was one of the destinations on our list anyway. Might as well get it out of the way."

2B didn't respond. She simply resumed a combative stance as she faced down the oncoming machines.

"The Forest King is dead!" came their battle cry. "Long live the Forest King!"

As he followed 2B in battle, 9S wondered if she was bravest person he knew, or the most hopeless. Without the words to communicate her fears, he would never know without spending endless hours trying to pry into the recesses of her mind. It was a mission that would require the utmost patience and steadfast resolve, and even then, he knew that he might never find answers. If it were anyone else on the line, he doubted he would have been able to complete such an arduous mission. But since it was 2B whose life was at stake, he knew that he would see it through.

"Let's keep going," 9S prompted, as the two of them barreled off in the direction of the machines that guarded the portcullis leading up to the castle, their numbers now accentuated with the flying segmented snake-like figures of linked-sphere type machines hovering overhead.

The battle was long, hard and continuously uphill. The individual machines were not much of a threat by themselves, but they swarmed in such masses as to be nearly insurmountable. 9S found himself yearning for the days when they could depend on YoRHa support to provide them with data terminals and new bodies between bouts. By the time the two androids reached the castle entrance, they were already exhausted. Even 2B was showing signs of wear and tear, and the enemy was nowhere close to abating.

"Alert," Pod 153 sounded off. "Units 9S and 2B have sustained considerable damage. Proposal: conduct immediate field repair."

9S gritted his teeth, glancing back at 2B. Their current bodies were in rough shape – even more so, considering that they were primarily composed of discarded scraps leftover from their previous journey, which meant that they needed to stop for repairs more frequently then they had ever needed before. And in the wake of the collapsing Machine Tower, and the resistance infrastructure under the subsequent duress, field repair kits were in short supply.

They were on their own.

"The Forest King is dead!" the machines' cry echoed across the valley. "Long live the Forest King!"

Resting his hands on his knees, 9S stared up at the massive castle door, wondering if they would even survive if they entered. Without YoRHa's data terminals to backup their memories, if either of them were to fall here, that would be it. No data restoration, no field recovery…they would simply be dead.

"I'll…I'll understand if you want to turn back," 9S offered, trying to sound as brave as possible.

2B was still staring at the castle entrance, two bipedal machine life forms in ancient armor standing guard, spears in hand, as if daring the two of them to try and enter.

"My memories…" 2B voiced, solemnly. "My only hope of regaining my lost memories might lay inside."

9S shook his head. "We don't know that for sure! There are dozens of places we have yet to look, and we haven't had any luck so far! For all we know, there's nothing to be gained by trying to fight our way in there!"

2B slowly turned her head to face 9S. The scout knew that he must have made for a pitiful sight, slouching and hunched over, his sword hanging limply in his hands as he continued to gasp for breath. He knew what he must look like to his partner. He never had been able to hide anything from her before, and even now, without any memories to call her own, he could somehow sense that she could still read him like a book.

He was afraid.

"So in other words…" 2B said slowly, "We won't know until we try."

9S swallowed hard, realizing what it was she was asking of him – to take a leap of faith. Really, he should not have been surprised by the suggestion. 2B had always had an impulsive side. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

And after spending so much time fighting side by side…well, who was he to say no?

"Here," 9S said, offering his sword. "You'll be able to use it better than I can."

2B hesitated, before nodding, reaching forward to clasp the hilt of Cruel Oath in her hand. While it paled in comparison to Virtuous Contract, its design was its mirror image, its weight and heft as comfortable in 2B's hands as any other weapon.

"Thank you, 9S," she breathed.

9S could swear he saw the hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm right behind you," he promised, standing up straight.

2B nodded and charged headlong up the stairs leading into the castle.

With Cruel Oath in hand, 2B was easily twice as powerful as she had been before, cutting down her enemies with swift and merciless abandon. The various cuts and scraps on her body seemed to mean almost nothing as she leaped onward, slicing through enemy machine after enemy machine. 9S followed close behind, mopping up any stragglers that managed to get past her initial sweep, finishing them off before they could flank her.

the two of them were an almost unstoppable fighting force together. It was almost the definition of ease to reach the second level of the castle, and after Pod 153 unleashed a ferocious blast that finished off the flying linked-sphere type machines that circled the columns of the main ballroom, the two of them quickly ascended to the third level as well.

The real challenge, of course, came at the top floor of the castle, when every last machine to serve the Forest King made their last stand, many of them plunging forward in a suicidal onrush to guard the throne room.

"The Forest King is dead!" the machines cried as they swarmed the two androids. "Long live the Forest King!"

"2B!" 9S shouted, as scads of armor-clad machines managed to slip past his defenses and made a beeline towards her. "Look out!"

2B quickly found herself surrounded, swinging 9S' sword wildly to fend off attackers from all sides.

"Pod!" 9S cried, urging his robot companion to activate its offensive program.

"Charging," Pod 153 announced. "Fifty percent."

Gritting his teeth, 9S sent a hacking probe into one of the larger bipedal machines. Within moments, the enemy was under his control, swinging its comically oversized zanbato at its fellow machines.

"2B!" 9S shouted, leaping to her side, delivering a flying kick that sent a trio of machines flying away.

2B used the extra space he'd granted her to unleash a whirling kick of her own, her legs spinning wildly like a propeller blade, dispatching the remaining machines in their immediate vicinity.

Still, more were coming.

"Seventy percent," Pod 153 reported.

Despite the Pod's continuous turret-fire, the machines kept coming, storming over the fallen corpses of their fellow guardsmen, crying out in defiance at the attacking androids.

"The Forest King is dead! Long live the Forest King!"

9S wondered briefly what they even meant by that. Usually a battle cry such as that implied that a new king had been crowned to take the place of the old. If that were true, then they may have to kill whoever the new Forest King was once again if they meant to put a stop to these attacks.

9S and 2B stood back to back, cutting down wave after wave of machines as they came barreling towards the two androids in droves, heedless of their fallen comrades, as well as the flurry of 2B's blade.

By now, 2B was looking more tired than ever. 9S could tell she was faltering. She had carried the two of them almost the entire way through the castle. But it seemed as though without the support of YoRHa, her Pod, or at least her own sword, the castle of the Forest King was proving too great an obstacle.

CLANG!

9S watched in despair as a lucky shot from one of the enemy machines struck 2B's sword arm, throwing Cruel Oath from her grip, sending it spiraling down the cobblestone hallway to embed partway into the floor.

"2B!" 9S shouted, watching as 2B staggered back.

As 9S launched himself towards her, he heard the familiar voice of his Pod sounding above his head.

"Charging complete," Pod 153 announced.

9S smiled. Fortunately, 2B did not have to face these challenges alone.

"Activate Pod Program!" 9S shouted.

Pod 153 unfolded its chassis to reveal its primary gun battery, charging up to unleash a devastating blast of energy straight down the enemy line, blowing a hole up the staircase in the direction of the throne room.

The way was clear.

"Now's our chance!" 9S hollered in desperation. "Go!"

Yanking Cruel Oath from where it had landed in the floor, 9S made a mad dash for the stairs. 2B was already ahead of him, climbing the stairs in leaps and bounds, clearing several steps at a time. And as the massive double door slammed shut behind them, the two androids found themselves dumbstruck when they reached the throne room.

A lone figure occupied the towering chamber.

"You!" 9S blurted, face contorting with rage.

Sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the valley that bordered the forest kingdom, was the former Type 2 prototype. The rogue YoRHa unit, regarded by even the commander as far too dangerous to track down, the very android who killed 2B…

And she was lounging about the cobblestone throne room like she owned the place.

"A2!" 9S cried out when she did not respond, holding his sword out towards her. "What are you doing here!?"

2B stood next to 9S, staring at the strange android in confusion. She was as unfamiliar with this android as she was any other, it seemed. Regardless, 9S made certain to plant himself firmly between A2 and 2B. He wasn't sure how exactly she had survived the collapsing tower, but 9S had no intentions of letting the rogue YoRHa finish what she'd started.

To his surprise, however, A2 barely acknowledged their presence. She slowly turned her head to see who was calling out to her, but otherwise made no movement. Her hair seemed to have been returned to its former length, and while her combat gear had clearly seen better days, she seemed to have been restored in a similar manner as 2B and 9S had.

This hypothesis was further cemented when Pod 042 sudden floated down to meet the two androids.

"Greetings," the wayward Pod said in a baritone voice. "It is comforting to see that units 9S and 2B have regained full functionality."

As the two androids stared back at the Pod in aghast silence, Pod 153 took that as their queue to respond.

"Greetings Pod 042," the other Pod said in a cheerful alto voice. "It is similarly comforting to see that unit A2 is also functioning."

9S was taken completely aback. "Pod 042? What are you doing here?"

Pod 042 continued to hover between the two parties, as if acting as a mediator.

"Unit 2B has ordered this unit to remain with unit A2 and provide support," the Pod explained. "As of this point in time, that commandment has not been rescinded."

9S gaped at the Pod in utter disbelief.

"You mean to tell me…" he said in a raspy voice, anger bubbling to the surface. "After all this time…after everything that's happened…you're still on A2's side?"

"Correction," Pod 042 interjected. "This unit is not on anyone's 'side,' as there are no sides to be on at this time. Neither the machine network nor YoRHa command are currently operational. Any previous conflicts associated with either of these entities are, as of this time, null and void. This unit is merely following unit 2B's final order."

9S wasn't sure how to even respond to that. To let go of his hatred towards the machines was one thing. But to let go of his hatred for A2…

"Hey," A2's voice called out, as the slim rogue YoRHa rose to her feet. "So you two are still alive after all, huh?"

9S recoiled at her approach, keeping himself between her and 2B.

"What are you doing here?" 9S asked, unmasked hostility in his voice. "What do you want?"

A2 adopted a casual stance, resting her weight on one leg as she crossed her arms.

"Honestly?" she said frankly. "To be left the hell alone. I'm done fucking around with machines or androids or YoRHa or any of it anymore. I'm glad that you guys are alive and everything, but if it's all the same to you, I'd appreciate it if you two got the hell out of my castle."

9S glanced around at the throne room around them.

" _Your_ castle?" he demanded incredulously.

A2 shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I killed the Forest King," she said haughtily. "I guess after a while, these stupid machines got it into their heads that this made _me_ their new Forest King. I sure as hell don't care, but if it means that I get a whole castle to myself, _and_ an army of machines that'll keep out any unwanted intruders, then hey, I'm sure as hell not complaining."

9S' jaw dropped in disbelief.

" _You're_ the new Forest King?" he demanded.

A2 jutted out her jaw at the scout.

"What, you got a problem with that?" she shot back.

9S was at a loss. This may have been where the two of them had first met A2, but he had not expected to run into her again here of all places. He glanced back at 2B, who didn't seem all too perturbed by the other android's presence. He wouldn't expect 2B to appreciate just what a threat A2 was, but all the same, if there were any memories that A2's presence would trigger, he gathered that there would have been evidence of it by now.

"2B," he said in a hushed voice, crooking his head just back enough to address his partner. "This is the rogue android that…that _killed_ you after the fall of YoRHa. This is where we first fought her, right after she killed the Forest King."

2B studied A2 for a moment longer, before she slowly shook her head.

"I'm not getting anything from this place," she said slowly. "Or this android."

9S slowly nodding, returning his full attention to A2. As much as he still wanted to take her down, he was rational enough to realize that he and 2B were in no condition to fight her at this point.

"Fine," he said with a huff. "We'll leave. One thing though – your little army of machines attacked a village belonging to a friend of ours."

A2 shrugged, turning to face the window looking out at the courtyard.

"I can't exactly _control_ these machines, you know," she sighed. "Old habits die hard for them, I guess. I'll tell you what though – tell Pascal to keep that gate closed, and the machines should steer clear of his village. No promises, but that gate kept the village safe before. It should keep holding for a while longer still."

9S narrowed his brow. "How do _you_ know Pascal?"

A2's eyes flared with anger.

"None of your damn business!" she barked. "That's all you're getting from me! I'm _through_ doing you guys any more favors! Now get the hell out of my castle already!"

9S recoiled at that, and even 2B stiffened at the outburst. She widened her stance, as if preparing for combat. But A2 simply turned around and returned to her seat at the windowsill, facing away from them both in a clear sign of dismissal.

2B's old Pod continued to hang in the air between them, looking almost apologetic.

"Pod 042," 9S called out. "2B has suffered a systematic memory block. Is there…is there _anything_ you can do to help recover her memories?"

Pod 042 seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Negative," the Pod responded. "Apologies."

9S sighed. He supposed it was a long shot. It looked as if they had fought all this way to the throne room for nothing.

"Will you…come back with us?" 9S asked.

Pod 042's response was immediate.

"Unit 2B has ordered this unit to remain with unit A2 and provide support. As of this point in time, that commandment has not been rescinded."

9S ground his teeth.

"2B can't even remember _giving_ you that order, or anything else for that matter!" he shouted. "She almost _died_ fighting her way up here without your support! Won't you do _anything_ to help her!?"

Pod 042 remained silent. 9S turned to look at his partner, a helpless expression on his face.

"2B?" he asked. "Pod 042 was _your_ support unit. It'll respond to _your_ commands."

For the first time, 2B seemed to take an interest in the floating robot. All the while, A2 remained seated at the window with her arms crossed, patently ignoring them all.

"Pod," 2B said quietly.

"Unit 2B," the Pod responded.

2B nodded. "You wish to stay here with A2?"

The Pod hovered for a moment longer, considering.

"Over the course of this unit's assignment to unit A2, an indisputable connection has begun to form," Pod 042 said. "This unit has…grown attached to her."

2B inclined her head.

"In other words?" she prompted, using what was quickly becoming her trademark expression.

The Pod seemed to stumble over its words.

"I…" it said, addressing itself in the first person "… _care_ for A2."

A2 continued to ignore them, although she was now shifting uncomfortably where she was sitting. 9S continued watching the exchange in stolid disbelief.

2B just nodded.

"Very well then," she said, turning to face her partner. "Let's go, 9S."

9S looked more disgusted than surprised.

"Alright," he said, giving their wayward Pod one last look, before turning to follow 2B.

Before they made it to the exit, however, A2's voice caught their attention.

"Hey!" the rogue YoRHa called out to them. "I almost forgot something…"

9S and 2B turned to see their former adversary approaching them. To their surprise, this time she had a weapon in her hand.

A familiar white sword.

"Is that…?" 9S gasped.

Before he could finish the sentence, A2 hurled the sword into the air. It spun on its axis, twisting in an arc, handle remaining downward as it sailed towards them.

2B reached up and caught the sword easily. 9S recognized it immediately.

"Virtuous Contract," he inhaled sharply.

"That sword belongs to you," A2 snapped, her face somewhat red as she turned away, evidently not wanting to appear kind in any way. "I'm tired of carrying it around, so…take it."

2B remained still, staring at the sword in her hands, seemingly paralyzed. She held the sword tightly in both hands, lifting it up to gaze upon its gleaming white blade. She seemed utterly captivated by its elegant curvature, her grip tightening around the handle as if overcome by how powerful it was.

"2B?" 9S asked in trepidation.

A hush fell over the two androids, as if the blade resonated with the very air around them. A lifetime seemed to pass as an infinity of hardship and tragedy broke across 2B's face like waves upon the sand. All at once, she began shaking, as if gripped by a seizure, her fingers clasping ever tighter around the blade. 9S could only watch in confusion as 2B reconnected with the great and terrible sword, its spirit calling out to hers in a way that nothing else possibly could.

As quickly as it had come, the moment had passed. Slowly, 2B lowered the blade, letting it brush against the floor. Reaching up with one hand, she clasped the visor around her face, tugging it from her eyes.

Turning back to face her partner, 2B gazed back at him, a look of pure relief on her face as tears began to fall.

"Nines…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 _"Nines…"_

 _2B stroked the young scout's hair as he lay unmoving on the ruined cement skyscraper, the remains of the Machine Tower littered across the landscape. The last thing she could remember was making a desperate plea to A2. She had felt the logic virus spreading throughout her body, felt the autonomous machine will taking her over. She felt the blade pierce her black box, saw 9S' face as he watched in horror as she fell…_

 _"Oh…Nines…" her last words had been._

 _Then darkness._

 _Light and shadow had flickered in and out of existence for a time after that, and there were times she thought she saw A2's face, heard 9S' voice calling her name. Memories had drift to the fore, but diffused into nothingness as she had attempted to grasp hold of them. Then, as if from a dream, she had awoken, laying besides 9S on a lone, ruined tower, as if by some miracle._

 _Pod 042 was nowhere to be seen, though 9S' Pod hovered close by, as though standing guard. When she rose, the Pod spoke. The feminine voice of Pod 153 became a droning trill as 2B took in the world around her. As she listened, 2B heard the little robot recounting what had occurred while she had been incapacitated, as well as how she had recovered from what should have been complete termination. The Pod spoke about the fall of YoRHa, the machine tower, and how Adam and the networked machines had ventured to the stars. She listened to Pod 153 rattle off every boring detail, all the while leaving out the most important information._

 _"What happened to 9S?" 2B finally prodded._

 _The Pod answered immediately._

 _"Unit 9S will regain functionality in approximately seven hundred and twenty seconds."_

 _"That's not what I meant," 2B interjected. "I want to know what happened to him while I was gone."_

 _Pod 153 hesitated before giving its answer._

 _"2B," it said in a lilting voice. "You have only recently recovered from a traumatic experience, and it is not recommended that you push yourself-"_

 _"Pod!" 2B shouted abruptly. "Report on 9S!"_

 _Pod 153 hovered in silence for a moment longer, as if trying to gauge the impact of its words._

 _"Affirmative," the Pod said, turning to point its receptor at the slumbering scout. "Upon the termination of Unit 2B's black box, 9S dedicated himself to getting revenge on the machines. And on unit A2."_

 _2B felt withered as she placed a hand on 9S' forehead._

 _"And…?" she whispered, dreading the answer to her query._

 _"Over the course of this venture," Pod 153 continued, "He neglected his maintenance, threw himself recklessly into dangerous situations, and put himself at risk of viral infection on a number of occasions. In short, he very nearly destroyed himself."_

 _2B felt tears welling up in her eyes._

 _"Oh, Nines…" the words fell from her lips like raindrops._

 _She collapsed on top of prone form, the Pod's words echoing in her ear, her mind all but numb. She should have known how much her passing would have hurt him, but she could have never guessed that he would have become so lost._

 _"Pod…" 2B said in a tremulous breath, a yearning need in her voice. "How long before 9S wakes up?"_

 _"Unit 9S will regain functionality in approximately six hundred seconds," the Pod offered helpfully._

 _2B studied her unconscious partner for a moment longer, a great welling of fear rising inside her. What future could they possibly have together after everything they'd gone through? After everything they'd learned? She was a murderer. No better than YoRHa itself. She had followed their commands without question for countless years. How could she ever ask 9S to forgive her? How could she ever forgive herself?_

 _The more she pondered, the more she kept arriving at the same conclusion. The simple answer was that they couldn't._

 _Not with what they now knew._

 _"Pod…" she said in a low voice. "I need you to do something for me…"_

* * *

9S stared in disbelief at his partner as she stared back at him. Her eyes, though uncovered, no longer held the look of cold indifference that he found so impenetrable, but now regarded him with a warm fondness, not unlike the look she had given him the moment before she died.

He took a step forward.

"2B…" he muttered breathlessly.

Already his mind was trying to go through the possibilities, trying to deduce what had happened to trigger her memories. Could it have been her sword? It was a long held human belief that a warrior's sword held a part of their soul, and he had learned during his fight with A2 that she had learned much of 2B from the memories stored in her sword.

Could that have been enough to unlock the systematic memory block?

Having been hurt so many times before by such false promises, 9S was hesitant to let his heart succumb to hope. So many of the 2Bs he had encountered after the fall of YoRHa had been little more than illusions intended to deceive him. But still, the look in 2B's eyes seemed far too real for him to ignore. He took another step towards her. And another.

"Nines…" she whispered, holding a hand out to him.

9S reached out to take her outstretched hand, clasping it in his own.

"2B," he stammered, staring at her proffered hand as he held it. "Your memories…are they…?"

2B just shook her head.

"Yes…I think…" she explained, eyes filling with tears. "I don't know how complete it is. But…I remember _you_ , 9S."

"You do?" he breathed, his heart thrumming in his chest.

2B's smile grew as she brought his hand to her chest, clasping it over her own mechanical heart.

9S's mouth had gone dry. I couldn't recall 2B ever holding him so dearly before. That she would deign to display such emotion for him at all, it ran counter to her very ethos. It felt almost alien for her to show him such warmth and affection, but at the same time, it felt so comforting as well.

"2B…" he whispered, tears welling in his own eyes. "You're…you're really back…"

His arms came around her in an instant, wrapping her in a tight embrace as relief began to wash over him, her body warm and welcoming in his embrace. She was really back! This wasn't some dream or illusion! This was real! 2B – _his_ 2B – had finally returned. He had finally found her! And if he had any say in the matter, he would never be letting her go ever again.

"2B!" he wept in open adoration as he buried his face within the crook of her neck and shoulder, his gloved hands clawing at the loose fabric of her dress. " _2B!_ "

2B's own arms came up around him.

"I…I'm sorry…" she whispered, a gentle hand caressing his hair. "I don't remember what happened to me, Nines. Everything is still such a blur…"

9S nodded slowly, lifting his head, an understanding look in his eyes.

"It's alright, 2B," he said softly, his hands resting around her shoulders. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

He brought his hands up to clasp her face, stroking her cheeks with purest affection.

"I'm so happy you're back, 2B," he said, tears staining his visor. "I just can't believe that…"

He trailed off as he caught sight of A2, approaching them from her spot upon the windowsill, her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, 9S," the android said with a haughty expression on her face. "Don't tell me you're actually buying into this?"

9S' reaction was immediate as he stood between the two female androids, determined not to let A2 anywhere near his partner should she suddenly have a change of heart about their truce.

"Stay where you are, A2!" he blared, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I'm warning you!"

A2 looked utterly unimpressed at his bravado, though she halted her approach, a hand resting lazily on her hip as the other dangling nonthreatening at her side.

"I don't know much about android memories or whatever," she said with a scowl on her face. "But the memories in that sword were nowhere _near_ enough to rebuild someone's _entire_ personality from the ground up like that. There's something fishy going on here."

9S narrowed his brow. He was expecting a physical attack, but it seemed that now A2 was determined to ruin his happiness by sowing seeds of doubt in his mind. Perhaps she knew she couldn't beat them two on one. He couldn't understand her motive, however. It made no sense why she couldn't just let the two of them have their happiness together. Whatever her reasons, however, he had no reason to trust her words.

Despite himself, however, he found himself glancing back at 2B for reassurance.

What met his eyes was a dark expression on 2B's face, one of betrayal and hurt, which blanketed her entire face. Had she been wearing her visor, he might not have noticed it. But the look in her eyes told him that what A2 had said had touched a nerve.

"2B?" he asked tentatively, unable to determine what could be causing her such consternation. "What's she talking about?"

When 2B didn't respond, 9S' confusion only grew.

"What I'm saying is, she's been pulling the wool over your eyes, kid," A2 scoffed in annoyance. "She's been faking it this entire time."

9S furrowed his brow in confusion. Faking? That didn't make any sense.

"2B?" 9S pressed further.

2B remained silent, her eyes disappearing behind her bangs.

9S felt a cold chill gripping his heart. He wasn't sure what A2 was implying, but he didn't like it.

"Pod?" he turned his head to inquire with Pod 153. "What's going on here?"

Pod 153 fidgeted, almost nervously it seemed, before it lowered its chassis with a look that seemed to mimic an expression of shame.

"Apologies, 9S," the Pod said. "This unit…may have been hiding the truth from you…"

9S' jaw hung loosely in disbelief.

"What?" he breathed.

* * *

 _"Negative," the Pod declared in an adamant tone. "This unit will_ not _induce a systematic memory block, 2B."_

 _"What?" 2B demanded, her brow tightened in frustration. "Why?"_

 _Pod 153 waved its arms, as though explaining to a child, as 2B held the still form of 9S in her arms._

 _"This unit, as well as Pod 042, risked our continued existence so that those memories could be preserved," Pod 153 stated simply. "Furthermore, at present time, there are no longer any safeguards against corruption, and no methods of recovering those memories should they ever be lost. It simply will not do to put those memories at further risk, even temporarily."_

 _2B looked down at 9S with a forlorn expression on her face. He would be waking at any moment now. And when he did, she would be forced to answer for everything she'd done in their considerable tenure as partners together._

 _"Pod, I…you don't understand…" she implored, her voice growing desperate. "How could I even_ dare _to look 9S in the eyes with what he knows now?"_

 _Pod 153's response was both predictable and infuriating._

 _"Proposal," it said simply. "Tell 9S the truth."_

 _2B's jaw clenched in response._

 _"I can't do that, Pod!" she shouted, 9S' form shaking in her arms as she shook with anger. "I don't even know what the truth_ is _anymore!"_

 _She looked down at the helpless boy in her arms. 9S had been her partner for countless years, and despite everything she had put him through, she couldn't deny the attachment she shared with him. Which was why it hurt so much to consider how he might feel about her should he learn of her betrayal. The moment he woke up, it would be all over. And she would have to answer for all those years of death he had suffered at her hands. How could she be forgiven for erasing his existence time and time again? He would never trust her again. He would never forgive her. The feelings he felt for her, she knew, were built on little more than a lie. 2B had no illusions. The moment he awoke, 9S would leave her behind forever._

 _They had to erase that past. They had to start over again. All of those memories would weigh them down so much that they would never be able to overcome the burden._

 _But should her memories be erased…_

 _"Alert," Pod 153 broke in. "Unit 9S will regain functionality in approximately five hundred seconds."_

 _2B began to tremble with fear as she felt their inevitable fate marching ever closer to her._

 _"I…I can't do this, Pod, I…" she turned her gaze back to the tiny robot. "Please…_ please _, reconsider!"_

 _Pod 153 hovered, unmoving and adamant. "This unit has reached its decision."_

 _2B felt the clock ticking down, her mind scrambling for a way out. Soon 9S would awaken, and while the reunion might be tearful, it would inevitably give way to questions she could never answer. The only solution was for them to be left unanswered, and the only way to do that was to erase those memories entirely._

 _If she couldn't do that…_

 _"Pod," she said, hesitantly. "Can you create a memory partition for me?"_

 _The Pod, seemingly unable to connect the dots, simply answered._

 _"Affirmative," it responded curiously. "Query: What does Unit 2B-"_

 _"Alright, do it," 2B cut off its line of questioning. "Create a full memory partition."_

 _"Affirmative," the Pod said, projecting a holographic interface towards 2B, linking up directly with her black box as it began to scan her memory banks in accordance with 2B's request. "Proposal: Unit 2B should state her-"_

 _"One more thing, Pod," 2B said, interrupting it again._

 _Pod 153 hesitated before responding. "What is it, 2B?"_

 _2B drew in her breath. She knew that this was a temporary fix at best. A stalling tactic. Nothing she did could erase what she'd done. Even if she wasn't conscious of it, her sin was still unavoidable. But at least now…_

 _2B reached up to untie the visor about her face._

 _At least now, she could see the world through untarnished eyes. At least, for a little while._

 _"Can you keep a secret?" she asked._

* * *

"A memory partition?" 9S gaped in disbelief. "This whole time, you had your memory _partitioned?_ "

2B hung her head in shame, unable to answer. Pod 153 took that as its cue to chime in on her behalf.

"Addendum: A factory default boot partition was loaded into the root directory." The Pod explained. "Unit 2B's memory partition was encrypted to resemble a redundant support system. It would be completely undetectable to any user who was not actively searching for it. This partition was then encoded to decrypt upon introduction of a system key that matched its unique memory sequence, such as the one stored in Pod 042 or 153's memory banks…"

"…Or like the one in 2B's sword," 9S nodded, putting the pieces together, a hint of derision in his voice. "That about cover it?"

"Affirmative," Pod 153 answered contritely.

9S hung his head in exasperation. 2B's memories hadn't gone anywhere! They were backed up this whole time, right in plain view. This whole time…this whole time, 2B had basically been _pretending_ to have no memory.

"You mean to tell me…" he glanced back up at his partner, who stood before him, a forlorn expression on her face. "…After all this, you could have come back at _any time!?_ "

2B had to stop herself from flinching at the anger in his voice.

"Not at _any_ time," she said, defensively. "I would have needed Pod's help, and I gave it explicit instructions _not_ to do so unless we ran into an emergency."

9S turned his head back to glance down the hallway full of machines through which they had recently emerged.

"So what do you call nearly getting _killed_ back there?" he demanded.

2B's voice caught in her throat. "That was…"

9S shook his head in disbelief.

"2B…hiding in a memory partition is a _desperation move!_ " he exclaimed. "I could _maybe_ see someone trying that if they were planning to infiltrate an enemy stronghold or something. But going to that much trouble just to hide from your own _partner!?_ Why would you _do_ something like that!?"

2B's guilt was palpable as she bit her lip. "I…"

"And you!" 9S cried, turning his attention to Pod 153, not even bothering to listen to his partner's explanation. "You were in on this whole thing?"

The Pod opened and closed its pincers in a guilty gesture.

"Affirmative," it confirmed.

9S began to pace back and forth as the full weight of what had happened began to sink in. How he had been parading his partner across the ruins of the world, clueless to what was truly going on. How he and everyone he knew had tricked him in playing in some silly mind game.

Just like YoRHa. Just like everyone he had ever known in his life.

"When would you have stepped in to help, exactly?" 9S demanded in utter exasperation, trying to grasp at some line of logic in his Pod's decision making. "When 2B and I were both lying bleeding on the castle floor?"

Pod 153 fidgeted anxiously, opening and closing its claw arms in deliberation as it pondered over what to say in response.

"This unit…" the Pod began, before correcting itself. " _I am_ …sorry to have deceived you, 9S."

9S' hands came up to grab at tufts of his hair as he trod across the throne room floor, the androids and Pods around him watching him hesitantly as he seethed. They had _played_ him! This whole thing had just been a game to them all! Had _any_ of them spared even a single considerations for his feelings on the matter?

"This whole journey we've been on to fix 2B's memories," he growled, tears returning to his eyes for an all too different reason than before, "It's all just been meaningless this whole time! Just like everything else!"

2B placed her hand over her heart, shaking her head in denial.

"Nines, that's not true!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" he demanded angrily, staring back at his partner, a look of betrayal on his face. "I just don't get it! _Why!?_ Why would you do all this! Why would you _keep_ something like this from me? How could you be so _cruel!?_ "

2B flinched, her face knotted in tension, an answer hovering at the edge of her lips, which took every ounce of her courage to spit out.

"Nines, I'm…I'm sorry!" was all she could say. "I was…I was just _afraid_ that you'd… _hate_ me after learning the truth!"

"What truth?" 9S growled in fury.

"All of it!" 2B spread her arms wide, tears welling up in her own eyes again. "The truth about YoRHa…the world… _us!_ That our lives never held any meaning! That we're all doomed to die! That I was…"

She took in a breath as she swallowed, her whole body trembling.

"That I was only ever partnered with you so that I could…be your executioner…"

9S fixed her with a look of incredulity. Was that it, he wondered? Was that really all that this was about?

"Do you think I _care_ about that?" he cried, staring back at her in exasperation. "Do you think I give a _damn_ about _any_ of that!?"

Now it was 2B's turn to blink in surprise. Was 9S being serious? How could he brush off so many years of hurt and pain? How could he face the meaninglessness of the world without a care like that? How could he face her and tell her that it didn't _matter_ how many times she'd ended his life?

"Nines…" she said tremulously.

9S shook his head, completely lost for words. All this time, 2B had been so afraid of how he would react to the truth of their partnership that she had chosen to _lie_ to him to cover it all up! It just made no sense! It made no god damned sense!

"All I ever cared about was _you_ , 2B…" 9S gasped breathlessly, bitterness in his voice as he slowly turned away from her.

He needed to get away from her. He needed time to think. He had been betrayed and manipulated by YoRHA. He wasn't prepared to face the possibility that he had been betrayed and manipulated by his beloved partner too.

Without saying another word, he began to walk down the stairs leading away from the throne room.

"Nines…" 2B said, her mind still a blur as she grappled with what she'd learned. "Where are you…?"

9S paused his step for only the briefest of moments.

"I…I can't talk to you right now," he said coldly, before continuing his path away from her.

2B felt a cold lump forming in the pit of her stomach. How could she have been such a coward? All of her concerns had been for naught, it seemed. And in trying to safeguard herself from them, she had hurt 9S more than he ever had been if she'd just come forward with her feelings.

"Nines, I…" 2B's voice quavered as she reached out towards the disappearing form of her partner. "Please, don't go!"

9S did not stop, though when Pod 153 floated off to join him, he turned to fix the hovering droid with a cold, angry glare.

"That goes double for you, Pod," he ordered in a chilling voice. "Just…stay with 2B. You two _deserve_ each other."

Pod 153 hovered forlornly as it watched 9S descend the staircase away from her.

"…Affirmative."

2B's throat clenched and felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she watched her partner disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hushed Memories**

A NieR: Automata Fan Fiction

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The silence that pervaded across the throne room of the Forest King was nearly unbearable. The chilling air left in the wake of 9S' departure ran colder than the unmoving android bodies that remained. 2B stood motionless where he had left her, a statue of carbon steel alloy encased in silicon, latex and lace, her cherubic beauty doing little to mask the shattered heart sealed within. Her uncovered eyes stared down at the floor where 9S had been standing, her fists clenched tightly at her side. Half of her wanted to charge on after her fleeing partner, and the other half wanted to curl up into a ball and weep.

For A2, however, the silence was a mixed blessing. While the level of drama in the room had gone down by a significant degree, the residual aura resonating around Unit 2B was downright depressing. And the floating support unit that had remained with her since her awakening had been no help whatsoever. Were she a more sympathetic sort of android, A2 might have offered words of consolation for her fellow combat unit. Unfortunately, words were simply not her strong suit, and she was far too old to care about tempering her opinion with frivolity.

So she didn't even bother to try.

"Huh," she muttered, crossing her arms. "Well, that sucked."

As A2's words broke the silence, 2B finally turned and looked back at her, an accusatory glare visible in her uncovered eyes.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" she seethed in a low, angry growl.

A2's high and mighty disposition did not shift in the slightest.

"Don't you try to put the blame on me here, sister," she said flippantly as she made her way back to the throne at the center of the room. "You're the one who was hiding the truth."

2B watched pointedly as the other android seated herself in the stone chair, resting her elbows on the armrests as she steepled her fingers before her face.

"Why?" 2B demanded in a pleading tone. "Why did you have to tell him all that?"

As A2 sat there, she considered the reasons for her actions. Why _had_ she interfered as she did? She could have just let them walk away. She didn't have to give back that old sword, nor did she have to dispel the illusion it had brought about. So why the hell _had_ she? It was not as if A2 owed either of the two androids any favors. Sure, she wasn't a big fan of hypocrisy, but if she had left things as they were, then both 2B and 9S would no doubt be much happier at that moment. They would have both likely gone off somewhere like the twitterpated lovebirds that they were, and A2 would have been left to herself once again.

Just like she always wanted.

She glanced up at Pod 042 as it hovered diligently overhead, as it always had since the day 2B had died.

"A while ago, you made me promise to keep 9S safe for you," A2 said in a gentle tone, a sigh of resignation escaping her lips. "I was just…making good on that promise."

2B took in a breath as her whole body stiffened, staggering back as if she had been struck.

"Damnit…" she grunted, gritting her teeth as she looked back down the stairwell down which her partner had fled. "Nines…"

A2 had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This was why she couldn't stand YoRHa androids. They were all so wrapped up in their own petty bullshit that they couldn't see two inches past their own face.

"You dug your own grave, you know?" A2 said offhandedly, leaning back in her throne like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I just don't _get_ you, 2B. You finally had a real chance to live your own damn life together, free from YoRHa! Why would you throw it all away like that?"

To A2, it was like asking a bird why it refused to fly with two perfectly capable wings. To 2B, it was like facing the rigid certitude of YoRHa all over again.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand," 2B replied coldly.

A2 didn't rise to 2B's baiting. It was like dealing with a petulant child, lashing out at everyone around her. A2 had seen so many YoRHa androids fall into the same sort of logical spirals. Inevitably they would look back at their lives and realize how heavy it had all become. Maybe they had betrayed a loved one, or compromised on too many principles – or, in A2's case, had simply failed beyond redemption. They became convinced that the only way to escape from what they've become was to forget everything.

But no one could ever forget. Even after erasing everything, the past always found ways of catching up to you. A2 knew that better than anyone. Then again, she was in no position to judge. She had erased Pascal's memories just as readily herself. It had been out of pity, she knew. But that still didn't erase what had happened.

"No, I guess not," she allowed, fixing 2B with a withering look. "Funny thing is, even _if_ I'd kept my mouth shut and you two had gotten your little happily-ever-after, you _know_ you'd have just been living another lie."

She could see the uncertainty in 2B's eyes, and A2 wondered if there was hope for her yet.

"Is that really what _either_ of you would've wanted?" A2 asked.

2B's fists clenched at her sides as her eyes disappeared behind her silvery bangs.

"We all live our own lies," she said in a venomous voice. "You're not any different, A2."

A2 cocked her head to the side, curious as to the other android's logic. "Hmm?"

2B fixed the elder unit with another accusatory glare.

"This whole 'Forest King' thing you've got going on?" she said, gesturing to the throne room around them. "That's just another lie for you live, just like me."

A2 let out a sigh. She supposed she _was_ simply running away again. Taking on the moniker of the Forest King was little more than another way of reinventing herself so that maybe, the path ahead of her could be something better than what she'd left behind. She could never truly forget about that that part of her, she realized. But she would never let it define her.

"Well…" A2 shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "From where I'm sitting, 9S wants you for who you _are_ , and not for the lie you wish you could be."

A shudder ran through 2B's body, as though the thought was so unthinkable that she had never even considered it possible.

"…What?" she breathed.

A2 shook her head. Despite her being hundreds of years old, speaking with 2B really was like speaking with a child. In a way, she realized, the two of them really were like sisters. Both of them were modeled after the same production line. Both shared similar specifications and objectives. One of them was just older and wiser than the other. That A2 had adopted such a jaded view of the world was due mostly to circumstance, but she knew that, deep down, she and 2B were the same.

"I would have thought you'd be grateful for that," she said in a sisterly tone. "Not all of us are so lucky to have someone like him in our lives."

She saw tears welling up in 2B's eyes, and A2 knew that she had gotten through to her. She knew all too well that centuries of YoRHa programming and brainwashing was a hard thing to shake off, and it could leave an android feeling as if they alone were ultimately responsible for every single facet of their existence. As though life were some intricate puzzle that ultimately had no solution. Very few came out the other end with their sanity intact, and that A2 had managed to emerge as collected as she had was a testament to the determination of the Number 2 model.

Because of that, she knew that Unit 2B might just learn, as A2 had, how to simply let go.

"Oh, Nines…" 2B breathed, bringing her hands up to her face as she began to cry.

A2 rolled her eyes. Of course, 2B would never get _anywhere_ if she didn't first resolve her issues with her erstwhile partner.

"Well, what are you waiting for, 2B?" she urged with a flippant gesture. "9S is still out there somewhere! Go find him already!"

2B staggered, as if freed from a daze.

"R-Right!" she nodded, before turning to flee out the door to the throne room without saying another word.

A2 settled back into the throne of the Forest King, casting a glance up at the hovering support unit that was fixing its optical scanner on her in a rather inquisitive manner.

"What?" she asked the Pod defensively. "Are you going to tell me my pep-talking skills need work too now?"

"Negative," Pod 042 replied earnestly. "Only that Unit A2 appears to have come a long way since this unit first encountered her."

The Pod held its arms up in an approving fashion.

"I am…proud of you, A2," it said.

Color flooded to A2's cheeks as she turned away, a look of disgust on her face as she wrinkled her nose.

"Sh-shut up!" she blared indignantly. "Nobody asked you!"

"Negative," the Pod replied. "Unit A2 posed a query just two seconds prior-"

"I _said_ shut up!" A2 barked, crossing her arms as she muttered grumpily to herself. "Worthless piece of junk…"

Pod 042 opened and held up its claws in a defensive manner.

"This unit is choosing to take that as a term of endearment," the Pod replied, unphased.

A2 glanced back at the support unit, arching an eyebrow. She had been saddled with the Pod since the fall of YoRHa, and while she had grown accustomed to its presence, she had not adequately appreciated how much the little guy had changed as well. She may have simply been distracted by the day's events, so she may have been imagining things. But it sounded as though Pod 042 had just made a joke.

She reached up and rubbed the top of its rectangular chassis.

"Whatever you say, Pod," she said with a smirk.

* * *

With Pod 153 now guiding her, it was not difficult for 2B to find where 9S had run off to.

" _This is YoRHa unit 2B. If anyone is listening to this, there's something I need you to do…_ "

The static-riddled recording brought back a raw feeling of trauma and loss. It was a message left in the throes of desperation, with all hope crumbling like so many shattered dreams. Their world, and their purpose in it, had evaporated in what had felt like an instant, and all that had been left for them to do had been to survive. And it had seemed, ultimately, like even that goal had been futile.

" _If you ever meet up with YoRHa unit 9S, I want him…I mean…I'm sorry…_ " the recording continued, the fear of impending oblivion captured in a scant few moments. " _Please just give him the following message…_ "

2B approached the bank of the shore where the city had fallen off into the sea. Her discarded flight unit lay crippled and broken on the crumbling rubble near the water's edge. In time, it too would be claimed by the ocean's steady but turbulent tides. But for now, it lay still, a monument to the warrior she had been, and the sacrifice she had made for the one she treasured most.

It was a sacrifice that seemed to have been made in vain.

" _9S…the time I was able to spend with you…_ " 2B's voice continued on as 9S sat crouching besides the broken hunk of machinery. " _It was like memories of pure light. Thank you…Nine…s…_ '"

2B waited for the recording to end, standing atop the crumbling asphalt over 9S as he sat crouched and slumped over in despair.

He did not turn his head to look at her as he spoke.

"Are you here to laugh at me?"

2B shuddered at the stinging accusation in his words as Pod 153 hovered silently over her head.

"Nines…" she stammered, still clinging to his old nickname as though it would somehow make a difference. "Please, let me explain…"

9S slowly stood up from his crouching position, his head still hanging in shame and defeat.

"What's there to explain?" he asked in a bitter, angry voice. "I thought I'd _lost_ you, 2B! I nearly went _insane_ without you!"

2B flinched under the bombardment of his scorn, but held her silence as 9S turned to face her, his anger raw on his lips as tears welled up behind his visor.

"And right when I think I've finally _found_ you again, you…you come back as this… _shell_ of who you used to be!"

9S shook his head, a self-effacing laugh escaping his lips.

"I thought for sure that God must be playing some cruel joke on me…"

2B felt her throat muscles constricting in sympathetic sorrow.

"Nines…" she whispered, pleading for forgiveness.

9S glared back up at her, laying all the hurt and sorrow he had endured at her feet.

"You let me go on believing that you were gone forever!" he glowered, tears streaming down his face. "Just so that you could… _what?_ Go gallivanting around the city, reliving the glory days or something?"

He clenched his fists, taking a step forward as righteous fury bled from his lips.

"What was it all for, 2B?" he demanded in outrage. "Tell me!"

A choked whimper escape from 2B's quivering lips as she felt herself crumbling under his scorn.

"Nines, I…I'm sorry!" she wailed, nearly falling to her knees. "I just wanted a chance to see the world through a fresh set of eyes!"

She clasped her hands into fists before her as she took a step towards him.

"I just wanted to get to know the _real_ you, and…and let you _finally_ see the real _me_ for once!" she said in a pleading voice. "Without the fear of YoRHa always looking over our shoulders!"

9S' eyebrows furrowed suspiciously at her words. There was so much hurt in his heart, that he wasn't sure if he could even trust what he heard anymore.

"Fear of YoRHa?" he demanded, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

2B placed a hand over her heart, as if clutching at a deep ache in her chest.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to keep killing you!?" she cried out as a lifetime of shame spilled out of her all at once. "Do you think it didn't _destroy_ me every time I had to run you through with my blade!?"

Tears began to fall down her own cheeks as she shook her head, sending them flying.

"Do you even _know_ how many times I've had to watch you _die!?_ " she demanded.

"I…I…" 9S stammered, completely taken aback.

9S felt his voice catching in his throat. He had spent so much time dwelling on his own hurt and sorrow that he hadn't given adequate consideration to the impact this all must have had on 2B herself. Even before her alleged memory loss, her face had been such a stoic mask of taciturn resolution, that he had never been sure exactly what she was thinking or how she was feeling. In his naivete, he had imagined that he had some notion of how she truly felt. But the truth was, he was now hearing 2B bear her soul to him for the first time since he had known her.

"I was sick of it, Nines!" 2B shouted, her voice echoing off the shattered remains of the city around them as the waves crashed against the shore. "I still am! I'd do _anything_ to not have to remember watching you die in my arms, over and over again!"

9S felt himself growing weak. The raw pain in 2B's voice was enough to break his heart. And to realize that she had been dealing with that pain for orders of magnitude longer than he could ever recall…

"2B…" a choked whisper escaped his lips.

The weary combat android was left shaking and seething, cursing the very world that had sentenced her to such a hateful existence. To think back on the centuries of endless killing, of never being able to form a meaningful bond without destroying it…how could she had become anything but numb to it?

"I kept telling you: emotions were forbidden," she said, her whole body trembling under the weight of her words. "That was my _one_ rule with you, remember?"

A sorrowful smile crept over her lips as she peered back at the shocked look on 9S' face.

"But all along, the one I was really trying to convince was _myself_ ," 2B admitted breathlessly. "Because I _knew_ that…if I _ever_ let myself _feel_ for you, Nines…that I'd…I'd…"

2B buried her face in her hands, and 9S felt like a monster for ever having doubted her. How could he have been so hard on her, knowing what she had faced all of her life? How could he have expected anything different from her? Were he in such a position as she had been, he doubted he would have fared so well. He gritted his teeth, feeling cruel and selfish for having laid it all at her feet.

As if it had all somehow been her fault.

"2B…" he whispered.

He took another step towards her up the mossy shoreline. And another. And at his approach, 2B hung her head in shame, her fists clenched in anguish.

"I'm _sorry_ for hiding from you," 2B choked through her tears. "I'm _sorry_ that I was so scared. But I just…I just wanted to know what it might have been like to be _free_ from all that!"

She peered back at him through tear-filled eyes, as a blissful smile somehow managed to escape through those tears.

"To fall in _love_ with you, and to do it _right_ this time!" she sobbed. "Even if it was just for a little while, I wanted to feel like…like you and I might have had a _chance!_ "

Her strength finally gave out, and 2B collapsed to her knees.

"I just wanted something _real!_ " she whimpered in defeat.

9S couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have gotten it all so wrong? How could it have all become so twisted in his head, when it should have all been so simple? Without 2B there to guide him, 9S would have been lost long ago. She had been there for him, uncomplaining, time and time again. Every time he had found himself in danger, she had come rushing to his side. And yet despite the burden he represented, never once had she shown any sign of weakness, never once had she let on how she truly felt. And through it all, she had never wavered.

Who was he to question how she coped with such a burden? Here she was, alive and well, with all of her memories intact. And at long last, they were both free from YoRHa, free from any obligation to anything but each other, free to show their emotions without any fear of reprisal.

He could suffer the heartache of reminiscence so long as she was there with him when it was all over.

"2B…" he breathed as he finally knelt down beside her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "It _was_ real."

She glanced back up at him, her eyes still tear soaked, blinking them away as she tried to follow his words.

"Everything we've done together…" 9S shook his head. "Every experience we've had, every memory we've made…it's all _real!_ "

Reaching up, 9S undid the YoRHa visor around his eyes, letting the piece of fabric fall to the ground, his pales blue eyes shining back at her.

"And it's _all_ worth holding on to!" he said, a blissful look in his eyes. "All of it! The good _and_ the bad!"

He placed a hand over the machine heart in his chest.

"We don't get to just pick and choose the parts of our lives we get to keep!" he said, gesturing out to the world around them. "We have to accept _all_ of it!"

2B's mouth hung open at his exuberance, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Nines…" she whispered.

She watched as her partner reached out to her, taking both of her hands in his, squeezing them tightly in a gesture of purest affection.

"I _accept_ you, 2B," he said, eyes locked with hers, clenching her hands at every word, shaking in breathless elation. " _All_ of you. No matter how cold or serious you can be…no matter how stubborn you are…even if your entire purpose in life was to _kill_ me…"

He hung his head in sorrow and despair, his exuberance dying down.

"Even if neither of our lives ever meant _anything_ at all…" he said firmly, bringing her hand up to his cheek and fixing her with a loving gaze. " _You_ mean something to _me_ , 2B. That's all I ever cared about. That's all I ever needed."

2B felt more tears trickling down her face. But this time they were tears of joy.

"Nines…" she said tremulously.

Caressing her hand through her gloves, 9S shook his head as he smiled back at her.

"What about you?" he asked.

There was no more hesitation in 2B's heart in that moment as her arms came up to embrace him. 9S offered no resistance as her lips fell upon his. After so much hurt had been endured, the two androids wanted nothing more than to simply feel one another. 9S felt tears fall from her cheeks anew as she kissed him, choked pearls of happiness escaping her lips through tremulous throes of agony. Each impassioned touch of her lips was another broken promise, another defiance of the chains that had kept her ensnared, another declaration of who she truly was. No longer would she fear these emotions. No longer would they enslave her. Her mind, her feelings, her very soul was hers alone. And if she chose to give that soul to another…then so be it.

For 9S, it was like falling into a dream, a fantasy made real. The unbridled urgency and need in 2B's embrace set his machine heart ablaze. She attacked his lips with all the ruthless efficiency as she attacked an enemy machine, and he was finding his defenses weakening in kind. Every time he tried to respond to one of her fervent kisses with his own, she would seize him yet again, her hands wrapped around him in a possessive embrace, as if she feared he would vanish should she ever let him go.

He was determined to spend his entire life allaying those fears.

And as the two of them tumbled to the ground, their hands and lips upon each other with reckless abandon amidst the crashing ocean waves, the only question that remained on either of their minds was why they had waited for so long.

"Alert," Pod 153 chimed after the two of them had fallen over. "Unit 2B's biorhythms are fluctuating at an alarming rate. Unit 9S' as well. Proposal-"

"P-Pod…?" 9S glanced up at his support unit, giving the floating bot a look of disbelief as he sat up on the ground, a flushed look on his face as his limbs lay entangled with 2B's. "Could you…um…go into silent mode now, please?"

Pod 153 clenched its claws in an indignant fashion.

"Unit 9S no longer has the authority to issue such commands," it declared adamantly. "This unit was giving explicit instructions to remain with Unit 2B, and therefore-"

"Pod…" 2B smiled as she sat up as well, draping her arms around 9S' shoulders without breaking eye contact with him for an instant. "…Shut up."

Pod 153 could only watch as the two androids fell into each other's arms once again.

"Acknowledged…" she said, a hint of fondness creeping into her voice.

It was a strange, scary world the two androids now found themselves in. A world without YoRHa, without a machine entity against which to wage war, without a humanity to worship as their faceless saviors in the sky. Without these things, the androids had no purpose - which is probably what YoRHa had feared the most. But without these things, androids were left with a simple problem to face: to find their own purpose, whatever that may be.

Maybe it was foolish for these two androids to think that they could live for so simple and flippant a purpose as one another. Perhaps, in the end, even that purpose might fade away. They were as mortal as any other being, even with the longevity of their machine hearts. But that purpose served as a more solid foundation than anything YoRHa had been able to provide. Even as 2B and 9S went on to explore this new world of theirs, and find their place in it, they would eventually find more reasons to keep going.

Still, for now, they had each other, and that was more than enough for now. And sitting there, wrapped in each other's arms, without a single idea of what the future may hold for them now that they had broken all the rules, 9S and 2B remained content in the knowledge that, in spite of everything they had been through, they too had found something worth holding on to.

* * *

The End


End file.
